Yo quiero ser el héroe de la academia de batallas
by Andrea P. Lancer
Summary: Cuando Jayce tiene un accidente y la siguiente ronda está a la vuelta de la esquina, el equipo de Lux no tiene otra salida que pedirle ayuda a una de sus mejores estudiantes de la academia, sin saber que con eso traerá más problemas que soluciones a su vida – Temática academia de batallas – KataLux
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen... y por supuesto que iba a escribir sobre esto._

* * *

No existe "yo" en la palabra "equipo" (parte 1)

* * *

— ¿Y qué opinan de Quinn?

— ¿Otro tirador? No, no tendremos nada que hacer si nos atacan a cuerpo.

— ¿Qué tal Darius?

—Está suspendido desde que golpeo a ese jugador de la academia Flamintong fuera del campo... aparte no me llevo bien con su división.

—Si quieres a alguien de los nuestros pues... quizás invitamos a Zoe...

—No, Zoe se la pasara pegada a Ezreal y no ayudara... quizás inclusive ayude al equipo rival a bajar a Lux.

—Amm... eso es verdad...

Lux ya se había resignado, solo escuchaba las opiniones y sugerencias de Ezreal y Jayce mientras recostaba su cabeza en su bolso negro.

La luz anaranjada que entraba por los ventanales al aula en la que se encontraban le hacían notar lo tarde que ya era y aun no tenían una solución.

Volvió a ver el brazo vendando de Jayce de reojo.

No lo podía creer, a solo dos días de los cuartos de final de la liga de batallas y sucedía esto.

—Maldita sea— exclamó Ezreal, tirándose en su asiento también— solo nos quedan estudiantes de menor categoría que podemos incluir, y la academia Trouglerment es realmente buena... esos infelices se creen la gran cosa y quería aplastarlos.

—Aún no hemos perdido— comentó Lux, irguiéndose un poco.

—No, no... es verdad— animó Jayce— pero ellos tienen un nuevo jugador, su poder de armas viene de la sombra y lo he visto destrozar a los equipos enemigos por si solo...

—Pues yo he visto a alguien destrozar jugadores no solo de a 3, sino de 5... y es de nuestro instituto... inclusive las otras academia le tiene reservado un Nick-name.

—"Pentarina"

Ezreal comentó el apodo con una sonrisa de mala gana.

—No hablas en serio ¿Verdad, Lux?— indagó Jayce con una mueca incrédula— Katarina nunca nos ayudaría.

— ¿Por qué no? Pertenecemos al mismo instituto... y disfruta mucho jugar con sus dagas y con... las personas. Podría saltearse las clases y todo sabemos que ama eso.

—No es de fiar— sentencio Ezreal, consiguiendo la aprobación de Jayce.

—Llevamos toda la jornada debatiendo quien nos podría ayudar. Todos aquí odian a la academia Trouglerment. Tenemos una rivalidad milenaria. Inclusive hasta los profesores pusieron más expectativas que ningún otro. Las entradas para el evento son las primeras que se agotan en todo el cuadro. Imaginen perder así.

Los tres guardaron silencio pensando en la horrible posibilidad.

—Yo hablare con ella, mañana— concluyó Lux, poniéndose de pie, dando con eso fin a la reunión— tengo una propuesta que seguro no podrá rechazara.

* * *

—De todos los cursos y comisiones que tengo en esta academia... este es el peor.

La profesora Camille pasaba la vista uno a uno por la fila. Sus alumnos estaban exhaustos, traspiraban, algunos ya pálidos y descompuestos.

—Por Dios, solo le dieron 20 vueltas al campo, de las cuales solo las ultimas 10 tenían granadas de descargas eléctricas ocultas... su estado físico "y mental" es nefasto.

Paseaba sus piernas con elegancia mientras escuchaba a uno vomitar, echo su vista atrás, en el campo quedaba media docena de estudiantes aun aturdidos por las descargas.

—Muy bien, comiencen a enumerarse, haremos entrenamientos de 1 vs 1 en la arena de inmediato. No hay como haber sudado la última gota antes de comenzar a pelear... es cuando no te quedan fuerza en el cuerpo cuando el cerebro es lo único que tienes y...

Detuvo su discurso cuando vio la mano levantada entre la fila.

— ¿Señorita Du Coteau?— preguntó caminando hasta llegar a la altura de la chica

—Sí, bueno... yo llegue tarde así que...

—Ah...— exclamó con calma aunque tenía la mirada clavada con molestia en la insolente actitud de la menor— supongo que te podre perdonar desde que no suele pasarle cosas así.

— ¿Qué? ¿Llegar tarde?

—Llegar a mi clase, señorita Du Coteau...

—Oh... si... cool ¿Supongo?

—Comenzaras a correr ahora.

— ¿Qué?

—No sería justo que te enfrentes a los demás alumnos así... y el enfrentamiento 1 vs 1 es evaluativo hoy... si no quieres fallarlo, te recomiendo que comiences a correr.

—Debe estar bromeando.

La profesora acercó su rostro al de su alumna y no dijo ni una sola palabra, bastaba la mirada severa y el rostro inexpresivo.

Se alejó en dirección a la arena, llevando al resto de alumnos arrastrando los pies.

Katarina bufó y miró con desprecio el campo. Se encaminó con pereza pisando uno de los cuerpos electrocutados que casi lograba llegar a la meta, el chico se quejó pero no hizo por moverse del suelo.

* * *

—Deplorable... desilusionante... mediocre... triste...

Camille pasaba su mirada en la lista con la nota finales de todo, ya era muy pocos lo que podían quedar en la fila erguidos.

—Patético— sentencio, escondiendo su libreta virtual atrás de su espalda para darle una nueva mirada de desprecio a la clase.

Su mirada se dirigió a la lejanía, al campo. Katarina no corría ya, trotaba, pero seguía en movimiento. En varias ocasiones escuchó los mecanismos de las minas activarse, pero cuando el polvo bajaba y los ruidos cesaban, la chica de pelo rosa seguía ahí, esquivándolos y siguiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

La tenía controlada, aun le faltaban dos vueltas, pero estaba segura que lo terminaría. La dificultad que enfrentaba ahora es que no tenía un adversario para la heredera de la casa Du Coteau.

Pensó por ello unos momentos y terminó por escribir en la tableta.

Katarina solo terminó la última vuelta y ya se dirigía como si nada a la arena, parándose en frente de la profesora.

Camille sonrió de lado. Sabía que la chica estaba exhausta, pero hacia su mejor esfuerzo por no demostrarlo.

Los cabellos rosas oscurecidos en la punta por la transpiración y la ropa arruinada, tenía el rostro brilloso y las mejillas sonrojadas y aun así se veía mil veces mejor que cualquiera de su compañeros al terminar la primer parte.

—Bien— dijo sin más, desviando la mirada para enfocarse en el alumno que se acercaba a la arena también— te enfrentaras a un alumno de un curso superior desde que me quede sin otras opciones.

— ¿Gragas?— preguntó reconociendo primero la barriga y luego el rostro del chico.

—Sí ¿Algún problema?

A Katarina se le ocurría un par. Primero su adversario parecía recién salido de una siesta y segundo, los de curso superiores, en teoría, estaban por arriba de estas pruebas.

—Ni uno solo.

—Excelente. Misma consiga. 1 vs 1. Usa tu cerebro, no tu cuerpo.

— ¡Vaya consejo!... desde que mi adversario me lleva 8 cuerpos de ventaja

Katarina se metió a la arena, viendo como Gragas se posicionaba en el lado opuesto y ya invocaba su arma de batalla, un enorme balde tiraba rayos sobrecargados para imponer más presencia.

Sus compañeros se acomodaron en los asientos más próximos, expectante. Todos conocían bien las habilidades de su compañera y era tan extraño tenerla en clase para admirar dichas habilidades que era un evento imperdible.

Invocó sus dagas sin hacer gran gala de ellas, dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor y su mirada captó algo que llamó su atención. Unos cabellos anaranjados oscuros y una sonrisa amena.

Lux estaba entre los demás estudiantes, y sabía que no estaba en esa clase.

La interrogante se hizo en su cabeza pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para siguiera elaborarla correctamente.

El pitido de inicio se escuchó de forma molesta y sus ojos se clavaron en su adversario, moviéndose a una velocidad inhumada hacia ella.

Katarina desapareció de la arena, dejándose ver dos segundos después en el lado contrario de la arena.

El cuerpo de Gragas cayó, girando estrepitosamente hasta chocar con fuerza con una de las paredes, donde su propio barril mando la descarga tardía, atontándolo y dejándolo fuera de combate de inmediato.

Un nuevo pitido dio por finalizada la batalla.

Katarina se acercó a su adversario y quitó de su zapato una de sus dagas, luego se dirigió a la profesora que seguía con su mirada inexpresiva.

— ¿Y bien?— le preguntó, contenta por su propia victoria, lista para jactarse de irse con el triunfo— ¿Pase?

— ¿La prueba? Sin duda— concedió la mayor, haciendo que la sonrisa de su alumna se ensanchara— es una lástima que se necesita el mínimo del 70% de asistencia para pasar esta clase... y ya pasado la mitad del año... la señorita aquí solo cuenta con el 5%... contando esta clase.

La sonrisa desapareció de inmediato.

— ¡¿Si ya sabía que reprobaría para que me tomó el examen de todas formas?!— protestó molesta.

—Porque disfruto sus pequeños espectáculos, señorita Du Coteau... ojala me brinde más de los mismos... el año entrante.

Dicho esto indicó el final de la clase y se retiró de las proximidades de la arena.

Uno por uno sus compañeros hicieron lo propio, algunos ayudándose entre ellos para poder salir.

Katarina estaba molesta. Detestaba correr y traspirar de esa forma. El hecho de que todo sea para nada solo empeoraba la situación.

—Yo creo que le caes bien.

No necesitaba mirarla para saber de quien se trataba, pero lo hizo cuando Lux le extendió la mano con una toalla blanca, ofreciéndosela.

Katarina no le dirigió la palabra, la ignoró encaminándose hacia los bebederos.

—Excelente decisión— siguió hablando la maga sin molestarse— usar el peso de tu adversario y la velocidad que llevaba. Aunque si usaste tu cuerpo... tu velocidad ¿No es asi? Apuñalaste el barril antes de clavar la misma daga en su zapato y ocasionar que cayera... fue muy inteligente.

— ¿Qué quieres?— la interrumpió juntando sus manos debajo del chorro de agua para luego echárselo a la cara sin cuidado, haciendo que la chomba blanca se trasparentara un poco.

Esto hizo que Lux desviara la mirada para darle un poco de privacidad, pero no se alejó del lugar.

—Eres una perra interesada, solo haces cosas si ves que puedes sacarle provecho.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!— se defendió de inmediato, mirándola con enojo, notando las prendas mojadas solo para sentirse avergonzada nuevamente.

—Si lo es. Y la verdad no me importa, tus razones tendrás para ser así— terminó la de pelo rosa, tomando esta vez la toalla para secar un poco sus cabellos— pero a mí no me hagas perder el tiempo. Omite la parte educada de presidenta del consejo correcta y amable... y dime que quieres.

—Jayce se lastimó el hombro en una práctica, los cuartos de finales del torneo se disputan mañana, quiero que lo reemplaces.

Katarina le sonrió con gracia, sabiendo que a fin de cuenta era como ella decía. Lux quería algo.

— ¿Vas a ayudarnos?— preguntó con impaciencia viendo como al otra chica solo se limitaba a refrescarse sin decirle nada.

—No, tú y tu equipo me parecen unos payasos, estoy feliz de saber que perderán mañana.

—Sabía que dirías eso.

—Sabía que sabias que diría eso, así que, ya dijiste lo que te interesa a ti... supongo que ahora dirás lo que me interesa a mi...o lo que crees que me interesa... Sorpréndeme.

—Mañana el duelo es con la academia Trouglerment... Camille fue despedida de esa academia porque sus métodos eran "pocos convencionales" para ellos. Esta muy interesada en que ganemos mañana, inclusive estuvo en dos de nuestras prácticas apoyándonos. Como presidenta del consejo y una de sus alumnas favoritas... creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo para que no repitas su clase... por ser una idiota.

—Bueno... eso si fue sorprendente ¿Lo pensaste todo ahora?

—Anoche. Ya hable con ella... y no miento cuando digo que creo que le agradas—confesó la maga.

—Lo disimula bien...

—Si bueno, lo suyo no son las relaciones humanas, supongo.

—Ah ¿Pero lo tuyo si?

—Hago lo que necesito— contestó con simpleza la de pelo anaranjado.

—Claro... tú también disimulas bien.

— ¿Perdón?— preguntó con gracia.

— ¿No tenías otros candidatos para suplantar a tu compañero?

—Ninguno mejor que tu— contestó con honestidad— eres una de las mejores alumnas de esta academia. Tienes notas perfectas en prácticamente todas las materias. Si no fuera por la cantidad de inasistencias y tu manía de revelarte a cada profesor que no te agrada, estarías en la cima.

—No todos estamos interesados en ser el número uno y brillar en la cima como si la vida dependiera de ello ¿Sabes?

Lux endureció la mirada, un poco cansada de que la otra chica tratara de meterse con ella de nuevo.

—Interesante— respondió sin más— como sea, ese es el trato, toma o déjalo, ahora. Porque de negarte aun debo buscar a alguien.

—Ah, encima me apuras.

—Sí, quiero que me contestes ahora, o no hay trató y luego puedes ir pulirle las piernas a la profesora a ver si llegan a otro tipo de acuerdo para...

—Tranquila lucecita... ya vi tus cartas... son buenas.

—Bien. Mañana a las 5 p.m. en la entrada de la academia, jugamos de visitantes así que iremos todos juntos hacia allá. Si llegas a fallarnos, llegar tarde o alguna jugada sucia, juro que no solo repetirás esta materia.

—Uy, amenazas... de repente te pones interesante para mi... es decir, más interesante.

— ¿Que?

—Nada... ¿Entonces? ¿Es una cita?

—Llevamos a la victoria mañana... y lo considerare.

La sonrisa burlona de Katarina se congelo, pasando a estar sorprendía al próximo segundo por la osadía.

— ¡Era una broma, idiota!

Lux sonrió, sintiendo la victoria de ese intercambio de palabra.

—Mañana a las 5, no llegues tarde, después de todo— terminó, dándole la espalda y comenzando a alejarse— es de mala educaciones hacer esperar a tu cita.

* * *

_Nota del autor:_

_Aún estoy trabajando en el capítulo de Vi, pero pensé que les gustaría un fic casi, aunque sea cortito, por el hype de las nuevas skin... pese a que odie que Katarina tenga pelo rosa y ojos no verdes al parecer... odio con fuerza... pero bueno._

_Quizas sea un 2-shoot... quizás un 3-shoot... Quizas un 4-sublime... ¿Quién sabe?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… y estoy escribiendo parte de este capítulo desde un celular por una salida familiar, sepan disculpar las molestias.

* * *

No existe "yo" en la palabra "equipo" (parte 2)

* * *

La jaula se abrió y pudieron contemplar más plenamente el terreno.

Lux se adelantó unos pasos y extendió su brazo derecho hacían adelante, el brazalete de su muñeca brilló unos segundos y luego mostró una pantalla azul con varias imágenes.

Agrandó los datos para que sus compañeros pudieran verlo también. Sin llamarlos, Katarina y Ezreal se acercaron a ambos lados de la maga, entonces comenzó.

—El campo que eligieron se llama "El bosque retorcido"— explicó, exponiendo un mapa de la zona— tiene dos carriles, uno superior y uno inferior, en el centro podemos encontrar un poco de experiencia con algunas criaturas y unos santuarios que dan mejoría al equipo por un leve periodo de tiempo.

— ¿Dos carriles?— preguntó Ezreal, también analizando el mapa.

—Sí, es un mapa poco convencional supongo— comentó leyendo rápidamente algunos textos sobre el campo— la mayoría de los jugadores prefieren i en cada carril, comúnmente el encargado de recibir el daño va solo.

—No tenemos tanques…

—Eres tan observador— comentó sin interés Katarina, haciendo que el rubio la mirara mal.

—Ellos si tienen— los interrumpió la maga sin darle gran importancia al intercambio de palabras.

Ahora el brazalete desvelaba tres pantallas pequeñas, cada una con una foto de un integrante de la academia rival con su respectiva información.

—Malphite— comenzó Lux agrandando la pantalla del nombrado— tercer año de la academia Trouglerment, su especialidad es de iniciador, aturde y recibe el daño. Es el más resistente de toda su academia según los exámenes de los anteriores 2 trimestres. Suele entrar rápidamente con una embestida que deja desorientados al equipo rival, luego los restantes solo deben barrer. Así de efectivo es.

—Sin lugar a duda de lo primero que nos tenemos que encargar.

—Sí, muy bien, clávale tus dagas a la piedra mientras los demás nos borrar… focus al tanque… genial.

Esta vez era el turno de Ezreal de burlarse del comentario de la chica.

—Katarina tiene razón.

— ¿Qué?

—Es decir, es obvio que no debemos gastar nuestros recursos en atacarlo de primera, pero si es verdad que debemos de encargarnos y poner principal atención ante que cualquier otro. Si llega a golpearnos y aturdirnos perderíamos antes de empezar. Sí es nuestra prioridad esquivarle y tenerlo siempre en la mira.

Katarina le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia al rubio y este solo entrecerró la mirada volviendo a la pantalla del brazalete.

—El segundo… la segunda más bien, Evelynn.

Ahora Lux movía la imagen de campeón y mostraba a una chica con mirada afilada.

—Daño por habilidad, aunque tiene algo que se le parece a su anterior compañero— comenzó a explicar la chica— Su forma de actuar es aparecer, matar, desaparecer.

—El rol de Katarina ahora.

—Concuerdo— accedió a su compañero— pero aún más allá de Katarina, posee habilidades únicas. Puede volverse invisible hasta el momento de atacar. Uno puede quedar fuera de juego y nunca enterarse porque fue.

—Un asesino con mucho sigilo… deberas cubrirte el cuello todo el tiempo ¿Eh?— divagó Katarina, pero el comentario hizo que el rubio se pasara una mano por su nuca de forma disimulada.

—Ezreal tiene una de las mejores movilidades del instituto— concedió ahora la maga mirándolo con seguridad y una sonrisa— Tu eres mejor, puede que el poder de Evelynn sea explosivo y peligroso, pero no tengo ninguna duda que lo esquivaras y la dejaras en ridículo.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente.

—Ah, déjamelo a mí— contestó con seguridad.

Katarina sacó la lengua, haciendo un gestó de asco a la interacción.

—Yo tengo aún mejor movilidad— comentó sin ningún punto en particular, pero Lux asintió a esto.

—Sí, tú tienes la mejor movilidad del instituto.

Ahora era el turno de la de pelo rosa no poder evitar dar una sonrisa al cumplido, aunque fuera disimulada y pequeña.

—Eso nos lleva al último campeón del instituto rival.

Ahora el brazalete mostraba la última foto. La mirada de Katarina se agudizo, reconociendo la verdadera amenaza del evento.

—Este es… mmm…— empezó Lux sin saber cómo introducirlo—la nueva arma favorita del instituto.

— ¿Nueva?

—Se sumó a principio de este año, no hay registros de sus actividades en ninguna otra institución, su pasado es un misterio.

— ¿Y aun así logró entrar a Trouglerment?— se extrañó el rubio— una academia privada de elite que deja el ingresó a alguien totalmente desconocido.

—No voy a mentirte, también me pareció extraño. Busque toda la información que pude, su familia, apellido, arma profesores… no hay nada, no existe ningún tipo de información.

—Bueno… se pone interesante— se emocionó el tirador, poniendo mas atención.

—Shieda Kayn— lo presentó finalmente Lux— Debería ser alumno de primer año por su reciente ingresó pero la institución lo puso directamente junto con los de tercero. Uno de los campeones más versátiles de la liga de la academia de batalla. Su arma es una guadaña con una extraña independencia. Una especie de extensión de su propio cuerpo. Le concede mejoras según lo necesita.

— ¿De qué tipo?

—Tanque, resistente, inalcanzable y de ralentización si su equipo lo necesita… o mejoría en el rol de asesino, veloz, ágil y letal si su equipo le da la posibilidad de terminar de inmediato el encuentro.

— ¿A qué te refieres con inalcanzable?—fueron las primeras palabras de Katarina desde que se les presentó el último campeón— Si cumple el rol de tanque ¿Qué sentido tiene que no lo podamos alcanzar?

—Es una habilidad especial que nunca vi antes. Sea la mejoría que elija de su alma, él puede meterse dentro del cuerpo del rival. Los demás deberán destrozar a su propio compañero para sacarlo… si es que el equipo rival no lo destroza antes.

— ¿Una especie de escudo humano?

—Eso me temo, se resguarda como un parasito y luego sale para seguir haciendo daño.

—Curioso— comentó la asesina y con esto el brazalete dejo de emitir las imágenes.

Ahora Lux lo encaraba a ambos, esperando que el rubio comience, como era habitual.

—Ah, si… claro— exclamó el rubio, aclarándose la garganta— bueno, si bien hay dos carriles, creo que lo mejor sería, desde que no tenemos tanques, avanzar los 3 por el mismo carril. Si logramos avanzar lo suficiente obligaremos al equipo contrario a enfrentarnos, si es uno solo, lo destruimos, si son dos, aun tendremos ventaja numérica y si son tres… entonces resolvemos lo de dejar el carril restante y nos concentramos en una batalla de 3 vs 3.

—Es una estúpida idea— interrumpió Katarina.

—No lo es.

—Si lo es.

—Agh… a ver, señorita mis dagas no son tan grande como mi bocota ¿Por qué?

—Si dejamos una vía libre cualquiera del equipo contrario puede avanzar hasta el nexo, perderíamos rápidamente.

— ¿No estas escuchando? Si los tres avanzamos, seriamos más rápido que dos o uno, tumbaríamos deprisa.

—Uno solo que no tenga nada que lo evite también tumbaría rápido ¿Quieres arriesgarte a una carrera contra reloj? Sin mencionar que si dos de los tres defienden dejaríamos de avanzar, perderíamos.

—No perderíamos, dos solo no pueden contra nosotros tres.

— ¿Y quién dijo que nos enfrentarían? Se quedarían bajo la torreta que tratamos derribar, burlándose de tu ridículo peinado en punta mientras nos rompen el nexo por detrás…

—Ezreal se acomodó los cabellos recién ofendidos y volvió a cargar contra la de pelo rosa.

—No llegara, si nos concentramos en eliminar a esos dos…

—Ah, ya entiendo….

— ¿Qué?— preguntó con cierto temor el tirador.

—Te gustan que te lo rompan por detrás.

Lux se llevó la mano a la frente. Solo se limitaba a ver lo que los otros dos integrantes discutían, algo que sabía que iba a pasar y estaba realmente lejos de sorprenderse, aunque esperaba lidiar con eso más adelante y no en los primero 10 minutos del evento.

Inclusive era peor, ahora ambos ya no discutían sobre la estrategia sino que se ofendían con lo primero que tenían.

Debía admitir que ambos tenían unas ocurrencias dignas de ser escuchadas en un escenario, pero no era momento de admirar eso.

— ¿Chicos?

—¿Cómo se llamaba ese chico que egresó el año pasado? ¿Por el que lloraste?

—Yo no llore por ningún chico… o chica… yo no lloro…

—No fue lo que escuche cuando en el primer cuatrimestre vieron en clases esa película de… esos amigos… ya sabes… esa del perro…

— ¡El perro. Se muere. Esperando a su dueño!— puntualizó el chico.

—Seguro su larga y castaña cabellera te sirvió para secar tus lágrimas de rubio sentimental.

— ¿Chicos?— volvió a intentar Lux.

— ¿Ciertamente tu que puedes saber de lágrimas?

—Por favor, niño, yo sé de sangre.

—En primer lugar tenemos la misma edad "Niña" y en segundo lugar, tú tampoco sabes de sangre. Casi matas a tu hermano...

—Adoptivo.

—Y tú otra hermana la expulsaron por encubrirte mientras ¿Qué? ¿Golpear a un alumno de cursos inferiores por burlarse de tus "ojos averiados"? Así los llamo ¿Cierto?

—Ese no es tu asunto.

— ¿Oh? ¿Toque una fibra sensible?

— ¡Yo te voy a tocar una fibra sensible!

— ¡Oh! sé que te encantaría tocar una…

— ¡Ya basta!

La voz de Lux hizo eco en la zona inicial y ambos dejaron de mirarse para mirarlas perplejos.

—Saben muy bien que hay cámaras y drones por toda la zona esperando grabar las peleas y lo que sea que le llegue a importar a los espectadores allá afuera. Deben estar realmente "idiotas" los dos si creen que tolerare que pongan a la academia en ridículo por sus discusiones. Resuelvan sus diferencias afuera— sentencio, comenzando a caminar tomando el camino de la derecha— es más, salgan del mapa y resuélvanlo ahora, yo iré a terminar este desafío… sola.

— ¿Sola? Pfff… ¡Lux! ¡Hey! Debes estar bromeando— trató de hablar simpáticamente el rubio, pero su compañera ya había desaparecido entre la maleza— ¡Hey! ¡Lux!

Ezreal avanzo unos cuantos pasos pero volvió su vista a Katarina al notar que no lo seguía.

—No estoy de acuerdo con tu estrategia, así que tomare el camino de la izquierda…— anunció la de pelo rosa, comenzando a caminar hacia donde había anunciado.

— ¡Espera!

—Me molesta tu voz, así que no pienso discutir más…

—Sí, bien, el sentimiento es mutuo, pero si vas sola, Lux me matara.

—Ese pensamiento seguramente me dibuje una sonrisa cada vez que lo recuerde.

—No entiendes, es muy importante para ella la unidad, es como la base de sus tácticas, su lema.

—Entonces apúrate, le pierdes el paso.

—Entonces la dejare sola.

Katarina detuvo su paso y examinó al chico, parecía hablar en serio.

— ¿Qué?

—Tu ve con ella, toma el camino de derecha y alcánzala, no permitas que vaya sola— explicó— si no te gusta mi idea, bien… me amoldare a la tuya, yo iré por la izquierda.

—No sigo tus órdenes.

—Entonces haz lo que quieras, yo iré por la izquierda— anuncio, encaminándose.

—Si Lux cae en una emboscada no podrá contra dos, es de los tres la que menos movilidad tiene— explicó de mal humor la asesina.

—Eso es correcto, sin embargo su control de masa y daño nos supera, seguro dará una buena pelea antes de que la bajen.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

—Cualquiera de los dos puede ir con Lux y tendríamos el mismo resultado, pero si uno debe ir solo, ese debo ser yo. No tengo tu misma movilidad pero no necesito estar cerca para hacer daño, lo que me permite atacar, huir, reubicarme, todo al mismo tiempo. Si me topó con dos puedo bajar a uno y huir del otro, tú no puedes.

—Si puedo.

—Es verdad que puedes ganar con una desventaja numérica, pero no con las características de estos rivales.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes?

— ¡Oh, yo sí que se! Pero de estar equivocado no soy tan cabeza dura de seguir peleando una batalla que tengo perdida solo por mi orgullo ¿Tu puedes decir lo mismo?

—Eres el más engreído de todo el instituto, no puedo creer que me estés hablando de orgullo.

—Es verdad, pero creo en mi equipo y lo pongo primero…. Tú ni siquiera estas en él, te da lo mismo. Solo estas aquí para no repetir una clase.

Katarina no cuestionó esta parte.

—Ah… pero Lux si cree en ti.

Ezreal dijo esas últimas palabras ya sin dar vuelta, perdiéndose por el camino.

Katarina lo siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció, suspiró pesadamente antes de contemplar el camino de la derecha.

* * *

Lux caminaba con dificultad casi sin distinguir el camino, quería volar, pero sabía las desventajas de eso. Podrían encontrarla con facilidad y su equipo tardaría más en alcanzarla, la última razón era lo que más le importaba.

Había pasado unos cuentos minutos caminando sola, y esto la desalentaba, pensando en que su equipo no fue capaz de ponerse de acuerdo en el primer tramo.

Concentrada estaba pensando en eso cuando unos sonidos en un arbusto cercano la hicieron poner en alerta.

—Baja eso.

Reconoció la voz y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Katarina saliendo de entre la maleza. Dejó de apuntarla con su báculo mientras se acercaba. Esperó a que también se introdujera su otro compañero pero al no hacerlo, indagó a la chica con su mirada a la chica en frente.

—Tu… compañero quiso que viniera contigo, no quería que alguna estuviera sola.

—Oh…

—Sí, bueno… sigamos.

Comenzaron a caminar hombro a hombro en silencio, atentas al camino y los alrededores, pero por varios minutos nada ocurrió.

— ¿Y tú estuviste de acuerdo en venir conmigo?— indagó Lux como si todavía siguiera en la anterior charla.

—No me dejo opción

— ¿No te dejo opción?— repitió.

—Supongo que a ninguno de los dos nos gusta la idea de dejarte por tu cuenta… lucecita.

—Gracias.

—Agh… ni lo menciones.

—Más adelante, según lo estudie, podemos entrar a la zona del centro, es un poco largo, pero los dos carriles llegan a conectarse en algún punto. Me gustaría poder ir para tratar de reunirme con Ezreal, solo para tener unas palabras de como seguimos ¿Esta bien eso para ti?

—No soy idiota, Lux— comentó sin hacer mas caso— sé que cambias el tono de voz y pensaste como presentarme lo que quieres hacer de modo que pareciera amable y que yo tengo la última palabra.

— ¿Siempre te pones a la defensiva de ese modo?

— ¿Me equivoco?

La maga hizo silencio concediéndolo.

—Cuando dijiste "No tolerare que me dejen en ridículo" esa si era tu verdadera "yo"

—Dije que no tolerare que dejaran a la academia en ridículo…

—Ah… te falto agregar "mientras yo esté involucrada"

—Mmm pensé que se sobreentendía.

Katarina sonrió al comentario y siguieron caminando con un mejor humor.

—Creo que no estaría mal juntarnos con el tirador a medio camino.

"El tirador" A Lux le causaba gracia como hacían ambos para referirse. Ezreal tenía muchas opiniones respecto a Katarina y sabía que la chica hacía lo propio.

—Bien, entonces deberíamos comenzar a adentrarnos.

—Ok.

* * *

Llegaron finalmente a un descampado, donde se podía ver cosas artificiales, ajena al bosque, lapidas, cercas, algunas esculturas, todas en un pésimo estado y abandonadas.

Era justamente el medio tan sombrío y arruinado que hacía que la prenda roja brillaba llamativamente en el medio.

Lux la reconoció de inmediato y corrió hasta llegar al frente. Katarina la alcanzó de inmediato, sintiendo el peligro, poniendo más atención a las sombras del lugar, pero sin llegar a distinguir nada.

La chaqueta de Ezreal estaba tirada en el suelo, arruinada, con una gran garra marcada, destrozando la zona del hombro.

—Oh no…— comentó Lux, incapaz de tocar la prenda, buscando a su compañero en la cercanía—no… ¡Ezreal!

* * *

_**Nota del autor**_

¿Sabes por qué se le burlaron a Kat sobre sus "ojos averiados"? Pista, ella usa un peculiar "accesorio" aunque difícilmente se deja ver cuando lo lleva puesto… con un poco de suerte Lux podrá atraparla mientras los lleva puestos… quizás, ya veremos :P


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: League of legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

_No existe "yo" en la palabra "equipo". (Parte 3)_

* * *

—¡Ezreal!

—¡Lux! ¡Cállate!— le advirtió Katarina, tratando de analizar su entorno en busca de amenazas.

La chaqueta estaba sospechosamente visible en un prado donde ellas podían ser fácilmente flanqueadas y la asesina lo sabía, los gritos de su compañera solo empeoraban su situación, pero Lux pareció entenderlo pronto.

La maga se puso en guardia al igual que ella, pero por varios segundos nada sucedió.

—Ahí.

Katarina habló bajo, solo para que la otra la escuche. Inmediatamente Lux apunto hacia unos matorrales que se movían. Cargo su varita y esperó.

El rubio salió a la vista sin mirar al frente, sacudiéndose una de las botas como si la tuviera sucia y maldiciendo, tardo demasiado en reparar en ellas y cuando lo hizo levantó ambas manos quedándose quieto para no ocasionar su muerte a manos de sus compañeras.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?!

—Yo… emmm… pise algo.

—¡No eso, imbécil! — le reclamó molesta la asesina—¡¿Qué demonio significa esto?!— volvió a reclamar levantando la chaqueta.

—¡Oh! ¡La encontraste, genial!— se animó el rubio llegando a donde estaban, tomándola entre sus manos— agh, se arruino.

—¡Tarado!

—Esperen—trató de calmar Lux, poniéndose entre medio de ambos cuando Katarina lo tomaba de la camisa.

—¿Qué les ocurre? Ni que hayan encontrado-

—Pensamos que algo terrible te había pasado— explicó Lux.

— ¿Eh? No, no… solo… decidí hacer un poco de la jungla desde que no encontré nada en la línea y… bueno… uno de los monstruos me sacó más ventaja de la que esperaba.

— ¿Te lastimaste?—preguntó con cuidado Lux, haciendo que la asesina hiciera un gesto de asco nuevamente

—No… no, sencillamente una de sus garras alcanzó mi chaqueta y preferí dejársela antes que mi cabeza ¿Sabes?

El rubio dejó de hablar, dando lugar a que Lux lo revisara, cuando esta terminó le dio la impresión que quería abrazarlo, pero simplemente terminó dándole una cálida sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojara, sonriéndole también para demostrarle que todo estaba bien.

—Agh, por favor ¿Dejaste que unas criaturas programadas te patearan el trasero? patético.

Ezreal desvió la mirada a Katarina. La chica estaba de brazos cruzados evitando ver la escena.

—Para tu información, las criaturas de aquí son de nivel mercenario.

—Y tú definitivamente tienes un nivel de novato ¿Por qué mejor no te subes a un estandarte y le haces señas al equipo contrario para que te maten?

— ¿Por qué te enojas de repente? Pensé que hasta gusto te daría que me encontraran muerto.

—Y no te equivocas, es justamente verte bien lo que me pone de mal humor, aun debo encargarme de que no te corten el cuello, que molesto.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Es eso?— desafío el rubio, contagiándose del mal humor de la chica— ¿O es que no te gusta que Lux se me acerque tanto?

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Ya me oíste.

—¡Tú y tu "no-novia" pueden ir, meterse a un arbusto y hacer un montón de… bebes rubios, arios, cuyos padres parecerán primos hermanos, e imponer nuevamente el fascismo y a mí no podría importarme menos!

— ¡Pues lo disimulas horrible!

— ¡Tu disimulas horriblemente la gana que tienes de que algo pase!

— ¡Y a ti te encantaría que algo pasara!

—Chicos…

— ¡Si, si, tiene razón! ¿Sabes?— ahora Katarina encaraba a Lux señalando a Ezreal con uno de sus dedos— me encantaría que le volaran la cabeza de una buena vez.

—Tranquila, somos un equipo, no olviden que-

—¡¿No te dije que fueran las dos por la derecha?!— le recriminó el tirador , pero luego miró a Lux también—¿Qué es? ¿Querías volver conmigo cuanto antes o reamente odiabas estar con ella?

— ¿Qué? No…

—Apuesto a que puso una cara de desilusión cuando vio que se trataba de ti y no de mi.

Katarina endureció su mirada pero no replicó a la última observación.

—No… no fue por eso, pensaba que vendrías con ella.

—¡Bien! Pues esto es perfecto ¿No crees?— desafío Katarina, ignorando ambos nuevamente a la maga— ya estamos los 3 aquí, ahora tu ve con ella y yo iré sola, así cuando otra estúpida criatura quiera desgarrarte el ano, Lux estará allí para curártelo a besos.

—¡Oh! ¡Tu quisieras que ella…!

—¡Yo no quiero eso! —gritó la asesina ya sin verlos, mientras se encaminaba por el camino superior.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Vámonos, Lux! — contestó el rubio tomando el contrario.

Solo pudo dar unos cuantos pasos cuando su cuerpo dejo de poder avanzar.

—¡Suéltame!

El gritó de Katarina hizo que primero entendiera su situación antes que la de él. La asesina estaba rodeada por una cárcel brillante y miraba a Lux molesta, el tirador también podía ver ahora la misma magia sobre él.

—¡Agh, Lux! ¿Qué dijimos sobre usar las cárceles en tus compañeros?

—Escuchen… los dos— comenzó la maga, tocándose la frente con paciencia— no tenemos tiempo de discutir nuevamente por lo mismo.

—¡¿Discutir?! ¡¿De que hablas?!— la interrumpió Katarina— Estamos de acuerdo, tu ve con el príncipe de las hamburguesas y las malteadas y yo iré por el lado contrario.

—¡Eran pizzas! ¡Pizzas y malteadas! — la corrigió el rubio recordando la pizzería cerca del instituto que lo patrocinaba— y te vendrían bien unas, quizás tu carácter podrido se deba al hambre.

—Mi carácter podrido se debe a tener que lidiar con lo mucho que apesta tu cabello por usar tanto fijador.

—¡Aja! Ya avanzamos, admites que tienes un carácter podrido.

—Ni siquiera sé porque están discutiendo ahora…— se lamentó la maga, que trataba de averiguar el problema.

—¡Ella empezó!

—¡Illi impizí!— repitió Katarina imitando la expresión del rubio.

—¿Qué? ¿Volvimos en el tiempo a cuando peleábamos de niños? ¡Bien! Sii Kitirini, mirinmi, sii ginil mi silti lis clisis piri ki mi pipí mi di itinciin.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ya me oíste!

—¡Lo único que escuche es como haces el ridículo! ¡Oh! ¡Espera! ¡Ese es tu habitual "tu"!

—¡Tu habitual tu es perder siempre tus juguetes y culpar a los demás, I-dio-ta!

—¡Tu habitual tu es robarle los juguetes a los demás solo porque tu papi veía raro comprarle un juego de cocina a su hijo!

—¡Ya basta! — les gritó, apremiantemente, viendo como el rubio ya abría la boca para empezar a discutir de nuevo— No me importa quien empezó… o lo que sea que estén discutiendo ahora… ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué se llevan tan mal?!

Lux tomó como un pequeño avance que ambos estaban ahora cruzados de brazos, mirando con enojo el lado contrario a donde se encontraba el otro, seguramente pensando que otra cosa podrían decir para lastimarse.

—Yo… se que ambos van a odiar escuchar esto— comenzó la maga con cuidado, teniendo un poco de su atención— pero ustedes dos… se parecen tanto…

—¡Cállate!

Lux se encogió un poco en su lugar al escuchar la orden de ambos a la vez, pero pro desgracia vio que pronto el enojo que traían volvía a concentrarse contra cada uno.

—¡Tu no le das ordenes!

—¡Oh! ¡¿Y tú sí?!

—¡Yo soy su amigo! ¡Veo por su bien! ¡No era una orden!

—¡Bien! ¡Bien! Me parece perfecto que te ubiques en tu lugar de "a-mi-go" solamente.

—¡Tu ni su amiga eres!

—¡No quiero serlo!

—¡No, claro que no! ¡Tú quieres algo más!

—¡Tu eres el que quieres algo más! ¡Deja de proyectarte en los demás! ¡Si no lo logras es solo tu culpa, imbécil!

—¡Por lo menos yo lo intento! — gritó el rubio sintiendo que sus fuerzas comenzaban a subir, como si estuviera listo para empezar una pelea contra Katarina.

Nuevamente la cárcel de Lux se hizo notar y trató de tranquilizarse.

—Tu solo estas ahí, muerta de miedo— siguió diciendo en un tono mas calmado, aunque aun molesto— no tienes derecho a enojarte.

—Sigues diciendo estupideces que nadie entiende— se defendió Katarina con cierto desdén.

—Cuando hagas algo al respecto… y estés enojada por eso… te estaré esperando.

—¡Ja! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un desafío? ¿Necesitas que te recuerde quien perdió contra unos simples bots programados? No durarías ni dos segundos contra mí.

—Tienes suerte que este bajo estas ataduras.

—¡No! ¡Tu tienes suerte que tu "amiga" nos detenga con estas ataduras!

—¡No! ¡Tu tienes suerte de que "mi" amiga quiera salvar tu mugroso semestre!

—¡Oh! ¡¿Ahora yo debo ser la agradecida?!

—Agh…— se lamentó Lux, tratando de recordar algún conjuro que sellara sus bocas por algunos minutos.

Kayn los veía discutir, mientras se apoyaba en su guadaña en la gruesa rama de un árbol cercano, ya comenzaba a aburrirse cuando sintió la presencia de alguien atrás de él.

—Novedades— pidió con calma y Evelynn se hizo visible poniéndose a su altura, también mirando con cierto desprecio a los del otro equipo.

—Es como nos informaron, Katarina Du Coteau, la chica de pelo rosa, fue la que se sumó como reemplazo del jugador lesionado. Parece tener historia con el tirador, por lo cual se llevan muy mal. Y… coincido con la maga, son igual de cabeza dura ambos… parecen tener el mismo gusto también.

—Parece que la chica nos hizo un favor y los aprisionó a ambos.

—Yo les hubiera cortado la cabeza hace varios minutos.

—Podemos arreglar eso— comentó con una sonrisa dirigida a su compañera y esta se la devolvió, desapareciendo al instante.

Lux miraba ahora arbitrariamente a ambos, totalmente confundida de cómo había llegado a ese tema.

—Yummi no es un campeón inútil, solo tiene un kit de habilidades demasiado complicados que seguramente gente bruta y sin ninguna habilidad como tú no saben usar.

—Literal, Yummi se esconde en el tirador… se… esconde…

—¿Podemos concentrarnos? — pidió ya agotada, y vio por primera vez que ambos dejaban de pelear por completo.

—Libéranos…

—¡No hare eso hasta que…!

—¡Lux, libéranos!

Pero ambos vieron como ya era muy tarde. De un segundo a otro una enorme masa de roca impactaba el costada de la maga, embistiéndola con fuerza, arrogando su cuerpo como si se tratara de una rama que se quebraba y giraba por el mal cuidado césped del lugar.

—¡Lux!

Ambos vieron como el encantamiento desaparecía y eran liberados de este.

—Agh, Malphite ¿Cuantas veces debo decírtelo? — se quejó Kayn, apareciendo en escena justo entre medio de los chicos y su compañera— Cuando te lances, que no sea a un solo objetivo, uno esta mal, dos esta bien, tres es perfecto ¿A cuántos derribaste esta vez?

La roca miró el cuerpo de la maga a la distancia y luego a su compañero.

—Emmm ¿Uno?

—Exacto, campeón, solo uno… y tenias dos inmovilizados. Matemáticas.

—Oh…

—Sí, bueno, Irelia estaría desilusionada ¿Sabes?

—Perdón…

—Descuida… no le diremos nada, será nuestro secreto… y ahora… ¿En que estábamos?

Kayn podía ver las miradas llena de odio de los otros dos jugadores, sonrió para acrecentar ese sentimiento.

Katarina avanzó un par de pasos antes que Ezreal extendiera un brazo a un costado, en señal de que esperara.

—¿Qué haces?

—Créeme que quiero lo mismo que tú.

—Lo dudo.

—Asegurarme que Lux está bien y patearles el trasero a estos tipos ¿No?

—… no necesariamente en ese orden.

—Ya perdimos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—La tercera jugadora de ellos esta por aquí, es un tres contra dos sin contar que tiene a Lux en su parte del terreno. No podemos ganar.

—Solo mira y …

—No, Kat.

El chico sabiá que debía actuar rápido, pero para salir de la situación desventajosa que tenían, discutir con Katarina solo empeoraría las cosas.

—Vamos a ganarle, los destruiremos y humillaremos… pero no ahora.

—… bien.

—Encárgate de Lux.

—Estan esos dos en el camino, quiere decir que me encargue de ellos y luego la busque.

—No, yo me encargare de todos.

—Agh… mi héroe.

—Yo les distraeré, no puedo ganarles, saca a Lux y no permitas que Kayn te toque, si lo hace perderemos toda oportunidad.

—¿Y su asesino?

—Ya me encargue de eso— comentó con confianza el tirador apuntando con su guante a un costado, cargándolo y disparándolo.

Katarina pudo escuchar una exclamación de dolor y lo tomó como la señal.

Comenzó a correr en dirección a los otros dos mientras veía como Evelynn se materializaba para caer al suelo, cubriéndose la herida generada por Ezreal.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ven a mí!— exclamó Kayn, viendo a la asesina correr, empuñando su guadaña.

La chica lanzó una daga justo a su cabeza, apenas dándole tiempo para esquivarla.

—Fallaste, muñequita.

—Ya quisieras.

El chico vio como la asesina se acercaba a gran velocidad y desaparecía antes de recibir el golpe de su arma. Pronto se dio vuelta para encontrarla al lado del cuerpo de su compañera, ya recogiendo la daga al lado de este para volverla a lanzar y desaparecer.

—¡No te irás! — bramó, pero de inmediato un rayo enceguecedor le dio en el rostro.

—Oh, sí se irá— anuncio el rubio, cargando a lo máximo su guante para volver a dispararles.

Esta vez la carga desorientó totalmente al chico, para cuando las cosas volvieron a la normalidad vio como Malphite había protegido a Evelynn con su cuerpo.

—Hola, grandulón— lo saludó la chica, acariciándole el rostro con una de sus manos en muestra de agradecimiento.

El chico notó que su equipo estaba bien al mismo tiempo que el equipo contrario ya no estaba.

—Son rápidos…— comentó con seguridad, tomando entre sus manos la chaqueta roja, la que le habían quitado a una de las bestias para tenderles la trampa— pero muy idiotas.

* * *

Nota del autor.

Katarina y Ezreal tenían historia :O


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen y waho… parece que tenemos muchísimo trabajo por hacer.

…

_No existe yo en la palabra equipo (Parte 4)_

…

—Ya despertó.

Katarina dejó de vigilar la entrada de la pequeña cueva donde se encontraban para reunirse con Ezreal quien le había hablado unos pocos metros más adentro.

En efecto, la maga del equipo comenzaba a despertarse, a los pocos segundos ya oscilaba su mirada entre los dos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó el rubio con cuidado y paciencia.

A Lux le tomó su tiempo, pero terminó por sentarse. Automáticamente su cuerpo se resintió del movimiento, deseando volver a la posición de acostada, la cual resistió.

—¿Qué sucedió? — quiso saber sin contestar la pregunta.

—Te atropellaron— fue la corta respuesta de la asesina.

—Bueno… si, mas o menos— concordó su amigo.

Lux se les quedó viendo, pero luego las cosas tomaron sentido.

—Malphite…

—Si… era una emboscada… y caímos— sentencio Katarina, regresando a la posición de guardia en la entrada.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? — insistió el tirador.

—Estoy bien.

Katarina dejo escapar un bufido, molesta, pero no agrego nada más al asunto.

—Lux…—la llamó de nuevo el chico, entendiendo el enojo de la otra— recibiste un golpe muy fuerte, es evidente que no estás bien…

—Pero lo estoy…

—Mira, si quieres hacer de héroe, mártir, o lo que quieras, por mi bien— la interrumpió Katarina reuniéndose de nuevo con ellos— es más, mejor así, nos vendría bien una carnada, la colgamos, cuan inútil es ahora, y esperamos, escondidos, el momento adecuado.

—Lo que Katarina quiere decir es…—la interrumpió el rubio, dándole una mirada severa— que ahora ellos tienen una ventaja enorme sobre nosotros. Golpearon a uno de los nuestros, una pieza muy clave…y si no nos dices la verdad, aun menos podremos hacer respecto a la desventaja.

—… entiendo— terminó cediendo, viéndose sus rodillas— me duele mucho el tórax… quizás me quebré algunas costillas… no lo sé.

—¿Respecto a tu magia…?

—Puedo concentrarme para hacer un poco si, pero dada las circunstancias, quizás sea menos eficaz.

—Está bien.

—Lo siento— se lamentó, sabiéndose responsable de la situación.

—¿Por qué exactamente? ¿Eh? — quiso saber la asesina— ¿Por atarnos por no hacer las cosas a tu modo? ¿Por dejarnos a la merced del enemigo? ¿Por hacernos perder el tiempo en este estúpido certamen que arruinaste? ¿Por qué exactamente lo sientes, Lux? Dime.

—Katarina…

—No, en serio. Todo tiene que ser como ella pretende ¿No es así? Pues espero que las cosas estén saliendo según el plan. Ahora, dime por favor, como siguen las cosas ¡Guíanos!

Ezreal acompaño al silencio que le siguió esa declaración. No sabia que agregar. Lo que decía Katarina era cierto, había resultado ser su compañera la que los había puesto en esta situación, sin embargo, sabia también de sobre que la asesina estaba molesta por otra razón, pero no quería más pleitos.

—Como sea…— comenzó, rompiendo el pesado ambiente— aun podemos ganar.

—Aun podemos conseguir que le rompan las costillas que el quedan, querrás decir.

—No… he notado un par de cosas de nuestros adversarios, cosas que seguramente tú también.

—Claro, sabelotodo, son buenos aprovechándose de gente idiota como ella— dijo señalando a la maga.

—Katarina…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Sabes que tengo razón!

Ezreal la encaró un poco cansado.

—Si ¿Y sabes que también se? — declaró con seguridad, haciendo que la otra retrocediera un paso, sorprendida—… olvídalo. Ya no quiero seguir peleando contigo.

El rubio comenzó a caminar, saliendo de la cueva, sin importarle mas miramiento, lo que alertó a la asesina que lo siguió inmediatamente.

—¿Qué haces?

—Busco algún dron o cámara para declarar que nos rendimos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Es como tú dices, si seguimos así solo lograremos que lastimen más a Lux.

—¡Genial! Ahora quédate como una perdedora frente a toda la academia solo por…

—Sí, sí, lo que digas…

—Ni siquiera le preguntaste a Lux si eso es lo que quiere.

—Oh… interesante…— comentó con cierto desdén, deteniendo sus pasos y mirando ahora a la asesina— ahora te preocupa lo que ella quiere.

—No me importa en lo mas mínimo, solo trató de…

—¿De…?

—Agh… haz lo que quieras, estoy harta de ustedes.

—Tu eres una imbécil ¿Lo sabias?

—Viniendo de ti, no podría importarme menos.

—Yo por lo menos, cuando alguien me preocupa, no lo insulto, sencillamente voy y me cercioro de que este bien.

—Vas a comenzar con tus delirios místicos…

—Estas molesta porque lastimaron a Lux frente a tus narices y no hiciste absolutamente nada.

Katarina avanzo los pasos que necesito para que su mano tomara con brusquedad la chomba del rubio, arrugándola en su cuello, agarrándolo con firmeza para que le viera bien.

—Estoy harta de que insinúes que siento algo por tu no-novia.

—A mi me gusta Lux, si— admitió también mirándola con seriedad, no dejándose intimidar— y odie ver como la lastimaron. Estoy igual o mas molesto de lo que tu estas. No tengo otro deseo de dejarle en claro a esos tipos que lamentaran lo que le hicieron… pero…

—Pero…

—Solo podré hacerlo si tú nos apoyas.

Katarina analizó el rostro del rubio, y luego de unos pesados segundos lo soltó sin más, dándole un poco de espacio.

—Si estas molesta, lo cual entiendo, esta bien, pero úsalo para acabar con nuestros enemigos, no para terminar de matar a nuestro equipo. Si no puedes hacer eso, y dejar de lado nuestras… "diferencias" aunque sea solo por este momento… entonces prefiero rendirnos y evitar así que otro salga herido… o que lastimen más a Lux.

—Lo dices como si yo fuera el problema.

—No, lo fuimos todos… pero yo estoy dispuesto a cambiar eso ahora, solo para patearles el trasero… ¿Y tú?

…

Malphite caminaba lo más disimulado que podía por el sector de bosque, recordaba y repetía todo el tiempo las indicaciones claras que Kayn les había dado, pero por mas que siguiera aun no veía rastros del equipo enemigo.

Su mirada entonces se poso en un llamativo color rosa, a lo lejos. Solo unos pasos mas y pudo ver el distintivo llamativo de la chaqueta de la institución rival.

No una, no dos, eran las tres chaquetas, los chicos parecían estar sentados, tranquilos, en el prado.

"1 malo, 2 vas mejorando campeón... pero 3, por 3 te tiras sin dudarlo, de cabeza" recordó las palabras de su líder de equipo.

Y así lo hizo.

El impacto levantó la tierra en el sector y los pájaros del campo huyeron ante la muestra de peligro.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron Malphite busco los pedazos de cuerpos rivales, pero solo encontró las chaquetas de dos de ellos y el cabello rosa que estaba seguro de haber visto no estaba. En su lugar solo un manojo de ramas, atadas a troncos y unas rocas.

—Que mal grandulón…

La voz se hizo escuchar al mismo tiempo que sintió a su cuerpo ser inmovilizado por algo cálido.

—¿Crees que puedes… hacer que pierda el conocimiento?

—¡Ah no! No usare mis cuchillas para esto, las quebrara…

—Claro… ¿Qué tal si usamos esas piedras de ahí?

—¿Y qué? ¿Se la arrogamos desde arriba del árbol?

—Suena bien por mí.

—De acuerdo.

Malphite entendió las palabras al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia arriba y pudo distinguir a la chica de pelo rosa y el tirador del equipo contrario, ya tirándose, ambos con una enorme roca en sus manos.

—Un momento…— comenzó a decir y luego sintió los golpes al mismo tiempo, haciendo que todo comenzara a tambalearse. Lo que lo sostenía lo dejo libre para que pisara erráticamente el terreno un par de veces antes de empezar a caer— ¿Perdí?

…

—Evelynn— llamó Kayn y a los pocos segundos su compañera se materializó a su lado— ¿Escuchaste eso?

—Sí… vino del sector donde estaba registrando Malphite.

Dicho esto, solo basto con mirarse y asentir.

La chica desapareció y Kayn la siguió atravesando los árboles más cercanos en dirección a donde había venido el estruendo.

…

Evelynn fue la primera en llegar al lugar. Lo creyó así al ver la marca en el suelo, signo de que su compañero había usado su ultimate. Se mantenía en su forma invisible mientras ojeaba los alrededores.

"Imposible que hayan logrado mover a Malphite en contra de su voluntad… quizás la maga… pero estaba muy herida como para mover algo tan pesado… ¿Dónde estás grandulón?"

Su mirada lo encontró rápidamente. Su compañero parecía estar sentando, descansando a un costado en la sombra de los árboles. Inclusive su gruesa mano la saludaba lenta pero incesantemente.

—¿Pero que demonios cree que hace…? — comenzó a preguntarse mientras caminaba hacia él, pero a medida que se acercaba supo que las cosas no estaban bien.

Malphite la seguía saludando, pero ¿No era eso extraño? Ella estaba invisible… y porque su mirada estaba caída.

Vio un brillo muy fino en uno de sus pasos, como quien ve una tela de araña en contraluz. Poco a poco vio los hilos que ataban a la muñeca de su compañero, en un mecanismo que la hacia mover todo el tiempo de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué…? — comenzó, pero su tobillo empujo algo, más bien se sentía como si hubiera quebrado algo en el suelo que no vio.

Escuchó como algo en la copa de los arboles comenzaba a caer, pero cubría tanto espacio que no supo para donde escapar hasta que todo el sector donde estaba fue cubierto por una espesa y liquida capa de barro.

—Agh… que asco ¡Me la vas a pagar! — gritó sintiendo la suciedad en su piel— ¡¿Dónde estás, maldita perra?! ¡Muéstrate!

—Bien, bien.

La voz se sintió a sus espaldas, y al girarse pudo ver a Katarina apoyada en un árbol, justo donde el fango no llego a tocar.

La chica se reincorporó y dio unos pasos hacia donde ella estaba, sacando sus dagas, tomando una postura de ataque.

—Espero que tu fuerte no haya sido solo esa estupidez de volverte invisible— comenzó, sujetando con fuerza sus dagas— porque de verdad esperaba divertirme un poco contigo.

…

—¡Ezreal, cuidado!

La advertencia de Lux llego justo a tiempo cuando Kayn ya aparecía a sus espaldas, saliendo de una roca donde nada podía predecir que aparecería.

"Maldición, llevamos asi unos minutos" pensó el chico, usando todos sus esfuerzos para mantenerse alejado de la guadaña "Y lo peor de todo es que sé que solo está jugando con nosotros"

La risa del asesino se sintió en el sector donde estaban, haciendo que Lux tomara un poco de altura en su vuelo por temor a ser atacada.

La maga se sentía inútil, ya no le quedaban mas fuerzas, y lo único que podía hacer era gritar y dar indicaciones a su tirador, mientras se contenía de cerrar los ojos cada vez que el filo de la guadaña le rosaba los cabellos.

—¡Oh, vamos! — se quejó Kayn apareciendo y atacando de nuevo. Dio un leve movimiento con su arma que el rubio esquivo, pero era justo lo que quería para tener un buen ángulo.

Su puño golpeo de lleno el cuidado rostro de Ezreal, haciéndolo caer algunos metros atrás.

—¡Ezreal!

—Vamos, estas haciendo preocupar a tu princesita ¿No vas a atacar? — volvió a decir con gracia— ¿O acaso vas a ponerte a llorar?

"Es muy fuerte… y rápido…" pensó, recordando a la delegada de la academia rival, entendiendo porque quizás le cedió su puesto en la competencia.

—¿Y bien? — volvió a preguntar.

Esta vez, el tirador lo sorprendió desapareciendo de donde estaba y apareciendo a uno de sus costados, para dispararle, pero fue muy sencillo para Kayn esquivarlo.

—Esto no es nada… si es lo único que puedes hacer, basura, será mejor que terminemos aquí y no aburramos más a la audiencia.

Ezreal trató de moverse nuevamente de donde estaba, desapareciendo, pero al aparecer del otro lado del tronco de un árbol cercano el asesino lo atajo. Atravesó el árbol con una de sus manos, agarrando la totalidad de su rostro, y con fuerza lo empujo hasta que la cabeza del rubio impacto con la madera.

—Agh…

—¿Qué dijiste? — pregunto Kayn con gracia, alejando la cabeza para volver a impactarla con fuerza en el tronco—No te escucho…

—Dije… "agh…" idiota.

—Si, Irelia me dijo que eras todo un payaso…— comentó sin perder la gracia, alejando de nuevo la cabeza.

Antes de poder golpear de nuevo a su rival, y explosión golpeo su espalda causándole un daño considerable.

Soltó al rubio y busco a la maga con enojó, la encontró jadeando aun con la palma de su mano mirando hacia él.

El uso de tan gran hechizo hizo que su levitación bajara considerablemente.

—¡Maldita infeliz, atacando por la espalda! — bramó más bien molesto con él mismo por bajar la guardia de esa manera.

—¡Lux, no! — gritó el tirador cuando vio como Kayn tomaba carrera empuñando su guadaña.

La chica se cubrió inútilmente con sus brazos, y sintió el golpe seco del lado sin filo del arma,

—¡No!

La maga abrió deprisa sus ojos, cuando vio como se le apuntaba ahora si para un golpe final, trató de hacer el hechizo de atadura, lo único que podría evitar que le dieran, pero al tirarlo, Kayn ya no estaba.

—¡Lux!— Volvio a gritar Ezreal, tomando carrera y teletrasportandose cerca.

—¡No! ¡Aléjate!— le indicó la maga, pero ya era muy tarde, Kayn salió desde su interior, tomando por sorpresa al rubio.

Estaba a solo un par de metros, con la guadaña en alto y el cuello descubierto de su adversario para acabarlo.

Solo ver el rostro de Evelynn de un segundo a otro, interponiéndose entre ambos, hizo que tirara la punta de su arma al suelo, con tanta fuerza que partió varios metros a la mitad del terreno a sus pies.

—¡¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto?!— se quejó Ezreal.

—Oye, estaba divertido… ame la parte cuando te uso de pájaro carpintero… ojalá alguien me pueda dar una copia de eso— comentó Katarina, concentrándose ahora en el único miembro que quedaba del otro equipo.

Kayn saco su arma y se puso en guardia nuevamente. Podía ver a la de pelo rosa sosteniendo a Evelynn, como si se tratara de un escudo, estaba inconsciente y una afilada daga apuntaba a su cuello.

—Tu otro compañero también esta bajo nuestro control— escucho decir a la maga a sus espaldas.

—¿Y eso que importa? — comentó frustrado mientras adoptada una posición mas ofensiva para los otros dos en frente.

—Mira, no soy fanatica del… "compañerismo" o de trabajar con alguien… o menos de tenerle cariño a tu equipo— comenzó Katarina— así que entiendo que, si le corto el cuello a esta chica, quizás sea para ti mas llamativo colgar su cabeza en tu sala… de verdad, entiendo eso… y te apoyo. Solo sigue así, amenazándonos con tu arma… y te daré la dirección de un excelente disecador.

—Lo que ella quiere decir…

—¡Yo se lo que quiere decir! — lo interrumpió el asesino, haciendo que Ezreal se encogiera un poco.

—¿Lo ves? Él me entiende— se alegró Katarina— me cae bien… no hay que explicarle los chistes.

—A veces tu sentido del humor es muy turbio, Katarina— comentó esta vez Lux.

—¿No te gusta mi sentido del humor?

—No… no dije eso…

—¡¿Pueden callarse de una vez?!

Kayn sentía como sus ojos ardían, el arma en su mano comenzaba a consumir más allá de su brazo. Si podía fusionarse en su totalidad, no importaba perderse en el trayecto, seguro acabaría con esos niños tan molestos que tenía en frente.

Les demostraría que no necesitaba a nadie para acabar con la prueba.

"Les demostrare que no saben a quien se enfrentan… les demostraremos… él los acabara"

—¿Esto… también es parte del plan? — preguntó Katarina, viendo como el brazo del chico se tornaba rojo y crecía en volumen, su cabeza también comenzaba a cambiar de forma— no recuerdo esto del plan.

Ezreal y Lux tampoco entendían lo que pasaba, y comenzaban a hacerse hacia atrás. Katarina no los imitó, al contrario, tomó de los cabellos a Evelynn para que Kayn pudiera ver con mas notoriedad como el cuchillo ya perforaba su cuello.

Era solo un punto, que dejo caer unas gotas de sangre por la clavícula de la chica, pero le basto al asesino para entender la amenaza y dejar que su enojo creciera más.

"… pero yo no lo quiero a él"

El recuerdo de esas palabras fue acompañado por una mirada azul llena de determinación dirigida a él.

No sabia de donde todo eso había salido, pero hizo que se retractara en sus pasos, luchando con su enojo.

Volvía a ver con atención la sangre de Evelynn en su cuello y esta vez la situación le provoco cierta preocupación.

—Agh… maldición— comentó ya más dentro de sí, sintiendo como todo ese poder se resentía en su interior, castigándolo y haciendo dolor horriblemente su brazo y cabeza por estar rechazándolo—maldición— repitió.

Katarina y su equipo pudieron ver como la guadaña caía al suelo y un pesado silencio se hizo entre todos.

—Ustedes ganan— declaró el asesino finalmente— yo… nosotros nos rendimos.

…

Lux escuchaba animada como Ezreal daba su entrevista al periodista que se había acercado. Ya había sido atendida por el personal medico y solo se sentía cansada. La magia utilizada en ella no permitía siquiera que sintiera malestar, por más pequeño que sea en su abdomen.

Podía ver a Jayce en la tribuna con otros compañeros, ya había escuchado los planes para el festejo y sabia que solo faltaba que Ezreal terminara.

Buscó con la mirada a quien hacía rato no veía. Temía que Katarina inclusive se le haya escapado, pero al encontró justo al lado de la puerta de salida, con el letrero "Exit" en verde, alumbrando ese sector oscuro.

Se acercó hacia allí con una sonrisa, pero la asesina ni siquiera la miró. Aun así, tomo como algo bueno que se quedara.

—Buen trabajo— la felicito, extendiéndole la mano, pero la de ojos verdes solo la miró con desdén.

—Ah… a ti también.

—Vamos a ir a festejar con los chicos ¿Vienes?

—Debes estar bromeando… apenas y soporte tanto tiempo ahí adentro con ustedes ¿Y ahora me pides mas tiempo afuera?

—Sabría que dirías algo así.

—¿Y por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno… uno siempre debe seguir intentando ¿No es así?

—¿… Intentar qué?

—Nada— comentó con una sonrisa que molestó a la de pelo rosa, pero antes que pudiera decir algo más las interrumpieron.

—¡¿Vienes, Lux?!

—¡Voy! — anunció extendiendo una mano— ¿Estás segura que no…?

—Vete.

La sonrisa de Lux se borró al percibir el mal humor, pero sin mas se alejó de su compañera.

Katarina vio como el grupo desaparecía por la puerta principal, dejando el lugar notablemente más vacío.

Lo ultimo que vio de los chicos fue como Lux tomaba el brazo de Ezreal, animadamente, para salir juntos y reunirse con los demás… y eso le pareció bien.

"Lo correcto"

"Como deben ser las cosas"

Sentía que su humor se volvía más pesado y pensó en también retirarse del lugar.

Dio un par de pasos, pero se detuvo al distinguir una figura familiar.

Conocía a la delegada del instituto contrario, era alguien muy reconocida, de una familia bien acomodada cuyo linaje era milenario, pocos desconocían a Irelia.

Y el hecho de que haya decidido no liderar al equipo de batalla de su instituto este año sorprendió a más de uno.

Fue también ella quien se acercó a felicitarlos uno por uno cuando el encuentro terminó.

"Aun sigue aquí" pensó mientras la observaba "… alguien tan exigente como ella… seguro lo sermoneara un buen rato" reflexionó reconociendo a Kayn como la persona con la que Irelia hablaba en esos momentos.

Su naturaleza curiosa, gustosa de escuchar de los males ajenos, la tentó a acercarse para escuchar mejor, pero desistió de inmediato.

Irelia se mostraba seria, sí, pero su expresión cambio a una cálida sonrisa para con el menor en frente de ella. Kayn era mas alto, por eso la mano de la chica tuvo que extenderse un poco hacia arriba para tocar con cariño su mejilla.

No paso nada mas entre ellos. Pronto la mayor le dio la espalda y se alejo a rumbo a la salida, pero espero allí al menor, hasta que este la alcanzó y siguieron caminando hasta desaparecer.

Todo lo que presencio solo hizo que el estomago de Katarina se retorciera más. Y ahora, mas molesta que antes, recibió el horrible sentimiento de soledad, recordando con asco el "Vete" que le había dado a Lux.

…

**Nota del autor.**

Estoy bien.

Dejare un mensaje en mi perfil para todos ustedes, pero quiero que sepan que estoy bien y ansió volver a escribir seguido como antes.

Y lo hare.

Y si, shipeo con amor y locura el Irelia x Kayn.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: League of legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen y creo que la mejor forma será ir terminando uno por unos mis proyectos, comenzando por este que no era muy largo. También, tengo una idea nueva pero no es un fanfic, supongo que son personajes originales, pero quería adaptar… quizás para el k-pop ¿Quién sabe? pero no dejare mis proyectos ya empezados sin terminar, así que…

…

Capítulo 5

…

**Como las cosas deben ser**

…

—Agh…

Katarina ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que trataba de despejarse, presa de su mal humor. Sacudió la cabeza nuevamente para enfocarse en otra cosa, pero pronto el recuerdo de haber sido descubierta por Lux, tratando de llevarse un par de artefactos de la academia por la tarde, volvía a llegar a su mente.

Aun recordaba la sonrisa de satisfacción de la maga, como si la hubiera estado esperando en el deposito y viendo llegar el momento oportuno para hablar, haciéndola caer estrepitosamente, logrando un gran desorden

"—No le diré a nadie, pero en cambio debes llevarme a donde planeabas llevar esos artefactos." Recordaba las condiciones de la delegada.

"¿Y a ella que le importa de todos modos?"

—Lo lamento ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

Katarina giro hacia un costado, a quien le hablaba. Lux estaba ahí, con la capucha del sobretodo de la academia ocultándole un poco el rostro.

—¿Qué haces así?

—Me dijiste que no tratara de vestir discreta y pasar desapercibida, pero no tuve oportunidad de regresar a mi casa aun, tuve una reunión hasta última hora y…

Lux detuvo su explicación la ver la palma levantada de la otra chica en señal de que era suficiente.

—Como sea…

Lux la vio caminar y comenzó a seguirla sin decir mucho más. Se tomó esos segundos para contemplarla. Katarina llevaba una chaqueta negra corta, y lo que parecía ser una básica blanca debajo de esta, unos jeans ajustados y sus típicas botas negras. A Lux no le pareció que su compañera este realmente de "Incognito" tampoco, lo que relajo su preocupación sobre no haber podido seguir la única indicación que la asesina le había dado.

—Tu también te ves bien— comentó la maga, haciendo que la otra se detuviera a mirarla con curiosidad— ah, es verdad, habíamos acordado una cita solo porque me ayudaste con el torneo ¿No es así? ¿Pensaste que esta era nuestra cita? ¿Te arreglaste acorde a eso?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Lux sonrió satisfecha, de verdad cada vez le cogía mas gusto a meterse con su compañera y hacerla perder los estribos.

—Por si lo olvidaste, esto es lo que tu pediste a cambio de que cerraras la bocotá sobre verme a mi robando los artefactos de la academia.

—Ah… es verdad.

—… Ya, te estas haciendo la idiota, bien.

—Yo solo dije que te ves bien.

—Claro… gracias.

—Tu puedes decir que también me veo bien ¿Sabes? Esas cosas hacen uno en una cita.

—¡No estamos en una cita!

—Cierto, cierto… ¿Quieres dejar ese favor para otra? ¿Prepararte mejor para esa ocasión?

—Agh…

Lux ya estaba pensando algo más que agregar, pero su compañera dejo de caminar. Analizó la situación y tardó mas de la cuenta en enterarse lo que pasaría.

—¡¿Vamos a ir en eso?!

—"Eso" es una BMW G 310 R, y el color negro mate con cereza fue una edición limitada… más respeto por favor.

—¡Vas a matarnos en una motocicleta!

—Tengo casco para ambas… ¿A dónde quedo la niña segura y sarcástica de hace un momento? ¿Eh?

—Prefirió suicidarse y darle lugar a la sensata, no iré en esa cosa.

Katarina ya pasaba su pierna por el asiento y se acomodaba, mientras le extendía uno de los cascos.

—Dije que…

—No hay otra forma de ir niña. O te subes o te devuelves a tu casa… créeme que no puede importarme menos, pero decide rápido— comentó chequeando su muñeca, el reloj negro que le marcaba la hora— solo tenemos 10 minutos antes del tercer combate.

—¿Tercer combate? ¿De qué hablas?

—No te diré, nunca fue mi intención decirte… pero tu querías que te mostrara… así que…— volvió a agitar el casco en su mano.

—…no.

—Prometo ir… despacio.

…

Katarina se detuvo en el umbral, donde las personas abundaban y charlaban animadas, algunos apurándose ya por entrar.

Iba a tratar de bajar de la moto, cuando notó que Lux aun se aferraba fuertemente a su estómago, abrazándola desde la espalda.

—Ammm ya llegamos— se animó a decir, tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pero necesito más que eso y unos segundos para que la maga finalmente aflojara el agarre.

La asesina ya estaba imaginando algunas frases que decir para burlarse de Lux, pero apenas le saco el casco a su compañera, esas intenciones desaparecieron de inmediato.

—¿Estas… estas llorando?

—No… no seas idiota— se defendió la mas baja, pasando de ella, sin saber muy bien donde ir pero teniendo en claro que quería alejarse y limpiarse el rostro.

—¡Hey! ¡Lux! — La llamó sin éxito, mientras la veía ingresar al enorme lugar junto con otros desconocidos.

Se apuró a asegurar su moto y perseguir a su compañera.

—¡Oh, vamos! No fui tan rápido— trató de defenderse cuando ya se encontró cerca de nuevo.

Sabia que mentía, inclusive no recordaba la última vez que había acelerado tanto con su motocicleta.

En un principio le encantó la idea de hacer asustar a la otra, pero también era verdad que mientras más aceleraba más sentía el abrazo de la otra.

Era como un dos por uno muy tentador para dejarlo pasar… pero ahora se arrepentía.

—¡Hey! — la llamó tomándola del brazo para que se detuviera. La maga la encaró, aun tenia los ojos enrojecidos y le temblaba los labios, pero su mirada estaba cargada de determinación al enfrentarla— ah… lo siento.

La disculpa inclusive la tomó por sorpresa a ella misma por la honestidad que cargaba. Nunca se imaginó que llegaría a asustarla hasta las lágrimas, no era su intención.

—Lo siento ¿Ok?

Lux no le contestó, sencillamente le dio la espalda y siguió avanzando, aunque de forma mas lenta, para que la otra acompañara su paso.

El lugar recordaba mucho a un enorme galpón bien ornamentado con varias jaulas dispersas en el área.

Lux reconocía las dimensiones en el suelo y las marcas, se trataban de arenas de combate, y por el ambiente que la rodeaba, se podía decir que las reglas eran mucho mas liberales que en el instituto.

—¿Peleas callejeras?

—¿Te parece que estamos en la calle?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Katarina.

—Es mucho mas organizado que eso… y se mueve bastante dinero, si me entiendes.

—Mmm…

—Tu querías ver…

—¿Tu participas? — le preguntó poniéndole mas atención— tu familia es una de las mas adineradas, no necesitas premios monetarios… ¿Qué es? ¿Te aburres en casa?

—Si, ya sabes… nada interesante por hacer… que sea legal, claro.

Lux dejo de prestarle atención mientras veía una de las jaulas.

Había dos personas, un hombre obeso y una mujer de mediana edad, esta última parecía tener el control sobre la situación.

La maga se entretuvo unos momentos tratando de adivinar la singular arma que portaba, terminando por concluir que se era una especia de espada con hojas retractiles.

Lastimaba a diestra y siniestra al hombre, haciéndolo arrodillar.

—¿Hasta… cuando es el combate?

—Hasta que uno se de por vencido— contestó Katarina viendo la misma exhibición.

—¿Y si no se dan por vencidos?

—…

—¿Katarina?

La mujer enrosco las hojas en el cuello del hombre, haciendo presión, ya saboreando la victoria. Solo entonces el sujeto sonrió, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un arma pequeña hextchet, volándole el hombro cuya mano sostenía la espada.

La mujer cayó hacia atrás, gritando. El hombre se puso de pie y le apuntó al rostro, justo al tiempo que su adversario gritaba dándose por vencida.

Las personas que también estuvieron observando esa pelea bramaron, algunos con júbilos, otros lanzando ofensas por haber perdido alguna apuesta que estuviera involucrada, de a poco se fueron calmando a medida que unos encargados, muy informales, sacaban a los luchadores y limpiaban la jaula para el siguiente combate.

—¿Entonces… me repites las reglas?

—¿Para qué?

—Solo tengo curiosidad.

Katarina la observaba de costado, pero la maga no reparaba en ella, aun prestaba atención a la jaula. La asesina creyó que analizaba el terreno, como si tratara de sacar las medidas del lugar o algún otro punto de interés.

—Sabrías que vendrías.

Una voz masculina y jovial se hizo escuchar detrás de las chicas, y ambas voltearon a encarar a quien hablaba.

—¿Lo sabias o… lo esperabas? — preguntó también de forma animada Katarina al reconocer a Kayn.

—Es verdad… lo esperaba.

—Lamento desilusionarte, pero no participare esta noche.

—¿Solo viniste a observar? ¿Qué paso? ¿Aun te recuperas de los golpes que recibiste en la competencia?

—¿No soy yo la que debería decir eso? — inquirió Katarina, poniéndole más atención— es decir un "¿Ya te terminaste de lamer las heridas y quieres más?" desde que fuimos nosotros quienes les pateamos el trasero.

—Soy mejor asesino que tu…

—Eso no fue lo que demostraste el otro día.

—Déjame demostrártelo ahora.

Lux alternaba la vista entre ambos, quienes parecían tener una pequeña disputa solo por ver quien sostenía la mirada por mas tiempo en el otro.

—Es suficiente.

Lux reconoció la voz femenina, pero no daba crédito, debía verla, y cuando lo corroboró se apresuro a acomodarse la capucha y hacerse hacia atrás, ocultándose entre las personas, pero sin alejarse demasiado.

Katarina notó el gesto de su compañera, pero no dijo nada. Irelia apareció al lado de Kayn e hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, reconociendo a Katarina como otra estudiante a la quien respetar solo por eso.

—Debes disculpar a Kayn, es común de los alumnos de menor año querer demostrar su valía… no entiende que no lo necesita.

Kayn chasqueo la lengua y puso una expresión molesta, pero no agregó nada más.

Katarina también inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo. La presidenta del consejo de la institución que habían derrotado siempre daba ese aire de respeto y seguridad, el cual era difícil de pasar por alto hasta para ella.

—¿Qué hace una… figura tan impórtate aquí… entre la plebe… me refiero? — trató de indagar la pelirroja.

—No quiero sonar maleducada ni descortés, pero los asuntos que me traen aquí… y a Kayn… son muy privados. Pero si puedo decir algo, nada tiene que ver con las actividades de aquí.

—Oh… entonces… ¿Una cita?

—Cállate— le recomendó Kayn de un peor humor ahora.

—Eso es…—comentó Irelia sonriéndole a la asesina, mientras tomaba el brazo de Kayn entre los suyos— no del todo una mentira ¿Cierto?

Katarina se sintió incomoda de inmediato, y desvío la mirada buscando a Lux.

—Ah, tu también estas en algo así ¿No?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Para nada! —negó de inmediato, cruzando de brazos.

—Oh… me pareció ver a Luxanna Crownguard por aquí.

—Pfff… ¿Qué haría alguien como ella en un lugar como este?

—Solo meterse en problemas ¿Verdad? — trató de adivinar con amabilidad, pero el comentario inquieto un poco a Katarina que miro a su alrededor de nuevo sin suerte— como sea… ya debemos irnos.

—¿Tan deprisa? Las cosas recién comienzan aquí.

—Ya te dijimos que no nos interesan los eventos de esta noche— contestó Kayn, aun moleste frente a la curiosidad de la chica.

—No fue lo que dijiste hace rato…

—Lo lamento, de verdad debemos irnos— se disculpó nuevamente Irelia, y con una nueva reverencia se llevó del brazo a su compañero.

Katarina los siguió con la vista, y una vez que los perdió se dedico de lleno a su otro asunto.

No veía a Lux por ningún sitio.

Varios minutos después probo suerte con un tumulto de gente. Alguien hablaba en voz alta, una voz femenina que reconoció con cierto fastidio.

—¡Todos ustedes, niños bobitos de institutos donde sus papis pagan sus juguetitos, dan risa! — comentó Qiyana haciendo reír al grupo— No durarías ni un minuto en una de esas jaulas.

"Por favor, no…" pensó, abriéndose camino entre las personas, apurándose a llegar a donde estaban.

Demasiado tarde.

Cuando vio a Lux, notó que llevaba en el brazo la liga de metal que indicaba que seria una contrincante en una de las jaulas, la número 3.

—¡Por supuesto que vas a aceptar un desafío! ¡Por supuesto que lo harás! — le bramó Katarina enojada— ¡Eres tan idiota!

—Cállate…

—¡No me hagas callar! Lo único que tenías que hacer era mirar ¿Por qué aceptas un desafío? ¡¿Qué tan idiota tienes que ser?!

—¡Deja de llamarme idiota!

—¿Déjame adivinar? Caíste en una barata provocación de Qiyana ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo quieres que no te diga idiota?

—¿Y qué? Ganare…

—¡No son las mismas reglas que los torneos oficiales, niña!

—Lo sé, lo estuve "viendo"

—La jaula ya está lista— aviso uno de los encargados.

—Vas a perder, y cuando lo hagas me harás cargar con tus restos hasta tu casa.

—Gracias por los ánimos, Katarina— esta vez el tono de voz si bien era sarcástico, también parecía cortante— me da gusto tener alguien que me apoye de esa forma aquí.

—…

Lux ni siquiera la miró, terminó por subir a la jaula, donde ya Qiyana la recibía con una amplia sonrisa.

…

Katarina se apoyaba en una de las paredes, afuera, cerca de la salida del lugar del fondo. No podía ni siquiera con ella misma.

La puerta trasera se abrió y salió Lux de ella, intacta, sin un solo rasguño, muy diferente a como había quedado su adversaria.

El sonido bullicio de adentro salió junto con la maga y para cuando esta cerró la puerta de nuevo, quedo apagado adentro. Dejándolas en un lugar mas tranquilo que era el estacionamiento, pero ninguna habló.

—Me voy a casa— anuncio la rubia y comenzó a alejarse.

—Ah… está bien, déjame acercarte— se adelantó Katarina.

—No, gracias.

—¿Qué?

—"No, gracias"— repitió de manera cortante, mientras seguía avanzando.

—¿Y en que te iras?

—Tomare el metro.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿El ruido de adentro te dejo sorda? — preguntó la rubia sin querer darle más vuelta al asunto.

—El metro a estas horas es un lugar peligroso.

—Bueno, ya demostré que puedo valerme sola ¿No crees?

—Esto es diferente, recuerda que hay lugares públicos, como el metro y algunos lugares políticos, donde están esos aparatos que impiden usar las armas de combate.

—Sé sobre eso ¿Y?

—¡Que es peligroso! Deja que te lleve.

—Es mas peligroso ir contigo subida en esa cosa.

—¡Oh, vamos! Ni siquiera…

Lux se detuvo un momento a escucharla, pero Katarina parecía contrariada en ella misma.

—Te prometo ir despacio.

—Sí… ya escuché eso una vez…— comentó con desdén mientras seguía caminando.

—Lux, no seas-

—¿"Idiota"? ¿Katarina? — la encaró la rubia, ya cansada— porque ya me lo repetiste muchas veces, ya entendí.

La asesina desvío la mirada mientras cruzaba los brazos, incomoda. Lux largo una exclamación parecida a una pequeña risa y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Ezreal tenía razón contigo— comentó con la intención de hacer molestar a la otra, y lo logró cuando recibió una mirada molesta—No se porque sigo insistiendo… ya no lo hare más.

—¡Bien! ¡Es bueno que sepas en que ya no debes perder el tiempo!

—Eres de lo peor— concluyó viendo la rabieta que trataba de armar la otra chica, no quería mas por esta noche— adiós.

Katarina abrió la boca para discutir, pero solo vio la espalda de la chica apurándose por alejarse de ella. Solo le quedo apretar la mandíbula mientras maldecía.

Su cabeza trató de relajarla de inmediato, pensando que la otra podía hacer lo que quisiera.

"Ella no es mi asunto" pensó y maldiciendo por lo bajo se dio vuelta, empezando a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, donde la esperaba su motocicleta.

Dio una ultima mirada por la calle donde se había perdido Lux y vio con atención las figuras que se apuraban en la misma dirección, como sombras acechando algo.

…

Lux se sentó en unos de los haciendo de la cabina, estaba sola en el vagón, el frio plástico rojo se le pego en el muslo que la pollera dejaba al descubierto.

Suspiró sintiendo la inseguridad. Katarina tenía razón, hace años que un decreto en la ciudad, por disturbios ocasionados, hacia funcionar unos dispositivos en determinados sectores, donde las armas que se usaban eran deshabilitadas. Podía ver el tintineo de una luz roja en uno de los techos.

Recordó a Katarina y toda su actitud la hizo querer llorar, no por la asesina en sí, si no por ella misma.

No pudo hondar mucho en sus pensamientos. La siguiente parada del subte ya había llegado, y la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a varias figuras.

Lux le echó un vistazo y reconoció a algunos rostros del grupo de Qiyana, su cuerpo se puso en alerta, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, las puertas se cerraron y el subte se puso en marcha de nuevo.

—Vaya vaya— comentó uno de los hombres que al igual que el resto, llevaba vestimentas oscuras y parecían rondar los 30, un look descuidado parecía ser la tendencia de la mayoría— se perdió una lucecita.

Luego de analizar al grupo, Lux trato de ignorarlos.

—Te estoy hablando princesita. De verdad nos dejaste a todos sorprendidos en esa jaula, te mueves muy bien— comentó mirándola de pie a cabeza— Todos aquí queremos ver otros de tus movimientos ¿Te parece?

Nuevamente la chica lo ignoro, haciendo enojar al líder de inmediato, que la tomó con brusquedad del brazo y la obligo a ponerse de pie.

—¡Te estoy hablando! — le gritó al tiempo que Lux sacó su báculo y le golpeo el rostro con el metal.

El hombre se alejó, sorprendió por el movimiento, pero luego le sonrió con malicia a la maga, estirándole el brazo y cerrando su puño para encestarle un certero puñetazo en el abdomen.

El golpe hizo escarmentar a Lux, haciéndola tambalear hacia atrás, hasta que sus rodillas conocieron el asiento donde se dejó caer, agarrándose con fuerza el estómago.

—Estos niños de academia que no respetan a sus mayores… te daré una lección para que aprendas que solo tienes que jugar con tus juguetitos en la guardería.

El subte volvió a detenerse en la siguiente parada y las puertas se abrieron, dejando paso esta vez a una figura delgada y alta, con un casco puesto en su cabeza.

Katarina espero que las puertas se cerraran para llevarse las manos a la protección de su cabeza y sacársela.

—Bien, mas invitados, mejor— comentó el líder de banda, mirando a uno de sus subordinados— agárrala.

El tipo sonrió y se apuró a acercarse a Katarina, sacando una navaja de su bolsillo para demostrar autoridad a la chica, que en todo momento parecía relajada.

Solo dos pasos mas y el casco que la asesina llevaba se estrelló en la cabeza del sujeto, primero desde arriba y luego haciendo un gancho en la quijada, tirándolo hacia atrás con los dientes rotos en el piso.

—El que sigue. — comentó, desabrochando los puños de la chaqueta de cuero, para poderse dar más movilidad.

…

Las puertas de la cabina se abrieron en la estación.

Katarina salió tomando la mano de Lux.

Adentro podría verse todos aquellos hombres derrotados en el suelo, lamentándose y quejándose, ensuciando aun mas el suelo del subte con su sangre.

La asesina caminaba un paso adelante, no dejando que la maga le mirara el rostro, pero Lux no lo necesitaba.

Inclusive la mano que la sostenía tenía el líquido rojo frio, que no dejaba de salir de un corte que su compañera tenía en el brazo.

Cuando Katarina terminó con el ultimo de los tipos, su rostro tenia varios golpes y el labio partido y, aun así, sin decir nada, le extendió la mano a Lux, quien la tomó y esperaron juntas hasta la siguiente parada.

Y ahora caminaban.

No sabía que decir.

—Yo…— comenzó a decir la maga— yo se que quizás… tengas muchas ganas de llamarme idiota ahora…

—Idiota— murmuró Katarina, tensando su mandíbula— Lo eres. Te advertí que era peligroso.

—Lo sé…

—Pero nunca me haces caso, todo tiene que ser como tu dices ¡Siempre tiene que ser como tu dices! ¡Eres tan malcriada!

Era como escuchar todo el malhumor que Katarina traía esa noche, no parecía quererse guardar nada ya.

—¿Crees que soy como tus demás compañeros de clases? Que dejare que te marches enojada e iré detrás de ti, oliendo tu trasero por tu aprobación de nuevo ¡¿Eh?!

—Bueno… si volviste por mi…

Katarina soltó la mano de Lux finalmente y la encaró molesta.

—¡Volví porque vi que te seguían! ¡No porque quiera… algo de ti! ¡Agh! Estoy harta de esto.

—Yo no te pedí que volvieras por mi…

—¡Eres una perra! — comentó incrédula— acabo de…

—¿Salvarme? Si, es verdad. Gracias.

—No quiero que me agradezcas… ¡Dios!

—¿Y qué quieres?

—¡Nada! — gritó sintiendo como la frustración la consumía—¡No quiero nada! Solo…

—¿Solo?

—… lamento que no te haya salvado Ezreal ¿Sabes? — comentó rápidamente, sintiendo que la verdad estaba apunto de florecer y no quería, prefería ese tipo de comentarios— lamento no ser él.

Katarina volvió a darle la espalda y comenzó a subir las escaleras que daban a la calle.

—¡¿Sabes que, Katarina?!— le gritó Lux, apurando el paso para alcanzarla también afuero—¡Eso es lo mas sincero que haz dicho!

—¿Qué?

—Aunque sea sarcasmo y manejes ese sentido del humor de perros que tienes a veces, es verdad. Tu quieres ser como Ezreal ¿No es así?

—¡¿De que demonios hablas?! ¡Claro que no quiero ser como ese imbécil!

—Si quieres.

—¡No quiero!

—Claro que si ¡Porque al menos él si sabe lo que quiere!

—Estoy harta de tener que escuchar tus estupideces.

—¡¿Entonces porque me buscas?! Si tanto asco te doy ¡¿Por qué volviste por mí?!

—¡Ya te lo dije!

—¡No, no lo dijiste! ¡Solo dijiste "idiota, eres idiota, todo lo que haces es de idiotas, desearía que dejaras de ser tan idiota" ¡Tú eres la única idiota aquí, Katarina! Eres una enorme, imbécil, solitaria, desastrosa ¡Idiota!

—¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! Si, tienes razón ¿Contenta? Ya déjame en paz.

—¡¿Quiero que me digas lo que quieres?!

—¡Te quiero a ti!

Estaba realmente cansada, y no podía ver el punto de Lux por ninguna parte. Le dolía la cabeza y los golpes, quería llorar.

—Eso es lo que quieres escuchar ¿No es así? Tu lo sabes— comentó ya no reteniéndolo— Tu sabes que me gustas, por eso te metes conmigo sin piedad. Bromeas y te burlas de mi porque sabes que me gustas, eres muy cruel. ¿Qué quieres escuchar? "Volví por ti porque te quiero y temía que algo malo te pasara" "Eres muy valiosa para mi y no quiero que algo malo te pase" ¿Algo así? ... Que ridículo suena.

—¿Esa es la verdad?

—Déjame en paz…

La asesina comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero la maga se adelantó a tomarla de la mano para caminar con ella.

—Aparte de idiota, eres cobarde.

Lux sintió como la otra luchaba por zafarse de su agarre, así que apretó la mano, pero pronto se vio envuelta en un forcejeo entre ambas, el cual paró cuando Lux apretó el brazo lastimado de la otra y la hizo encogerse.

—Cobarde, dije.

—Me duele…

—No me importa.

Lux la abrazaba de modo que dejara de moverse, aunque cuidando de no tocar la herida de nuevo.

—Tienes tanto miedo de ser rechazada que prefieres alejarlos a todos. Por eso quieres ser como Ezreal, a él le da igual. Si algo le importa va y se juega por eso.

La sola mención del nombre hacia que los ojos de la asesina brillaran con odio, mas aun si se trataba de una comparación.

Lux sonrió, quizás la asesina tenia razón, le gustaba meterse con ella y verla así. Katarina no se daba cuenta, pero para ella siempre había sido muy evidente, solo que las actitudes infantiles y llenas sarcasmo también la crispaban hasta la medula.

Era una constante lucha entre ambas, pero Lux la disfrutaba.

—Si tanto te gusta, Ezreal, puedo dejarte de pasada en su casa ahora— ofreció la chica, con una sonrisa fría— y puedes ir, y decirle todo lo que me estas diciendo. Ambos son el uno para el otro, como deberían ser las cosas ¿No es así? Así que…

Lux aflojo el agarre solo para abrazarse al cuello de la otra, mirándola de cerca y con esto interrumpiendo su monologo.

Se quedo observando hasta que sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar unos tonos más elevado y entonces sonrió.

—Yo de verdad te gusto ¿No es así? — le preguntó con gracia, pero no consiguió una respuesta— ¿Por qué? Te la pasas diciéndome idiota y haces comentarios de lo correcta y rata de biblioteca que soy. Lo mucho que te molesta que las cosas se hagan como pido y lo "sabelotodo" que me llamas.

—Lo…eres…

—¿Sabeloto, idiota y demandante?

—Insufrible… sí.

—Mmmm… ¿E insufrible te gusto?

—¿Yo te gusto?

Katarina se lamentó apenas lanzo la pregunta, sintiéndose incomoda de cómo había salido con genuina curiosidad.

Trato de alejarla, pero Lux mantuvo el agarre en su cuello.

—Es decir ¿Qué tan masoquista debe ser uno para…?

—Detente ya, por favor— le pidió la maga largando un suspiro agotador— te lo suplicó, ya no puedo más.

Katarina la contempló y en efecto, la chica parecía cansada, pero no sabia decir si por lo largo de la noche o por la situación.

—Puedes ser sincera… contigo misma por lo menos… aunque sea un minuto, Katarina ¡Un minuto!

—Soy sincera…— comentó, recibiendo una mirada cansina de la otra— la mayor parte del tiempo…

Lux sonrió y se abrazó más, dejando pasar su cabeza por un hombro de la otra.

"Eres muy cruel" recordó que la más alta le había dicho. Y de todas las cosas que Katarina decía de ella, quizás esa era la más acertada.

—Tú me gustas.

Katarina despabiló al escuchar las palabras. Tratando de analizarlas en su cabeza por si había algún indicio de trampa en ellas.

—¿Qué? — preguntó presa de la incertidumbre.

Luz se alejo sin dejar de abrazarla, para quedar frente a frente de nuevo.

—Dije que tú me gustas, Kat.

Contuvo las ganas de volver a repetir la pregunta, mientras analizaba de cerca los ojos azules que la observaban, tratando de trasmitirle la honestidad de lo que decía.

—¿Quieres besarme?

—¡¿Qué?! No…— contestó de inmediato la asesina— ni siquiera había pensando en eso.

—Ah… ¿Y ahora lo piensas?

—No… si…— cambio tratando de ser más honesta— pero…

—¿Pero? — indagó y podía leer en el rostro de la otra como formulaba una nueva burla o frase sarcástica para salir de la situación— ¡Se honesta!

—¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! Pensaba… que… estoy sucia.

—¿Qué? — era el turno de no entender de la maga, y podía ver cierta incomodidad creciendo en el rostro de la otra.

—Estoy toda traspirada… y ensangrentada, me duele el rostro como… de verdad debí esquivar mejor la derecha de ese tipo y… tengo todo ese polvo de ese subte como si el conserje del lugar prefiriera morir antes que pasar una escoba por ahí…

Lux comenzó a reír a medida que entendía.

—Estoy siendo honesta, no te burles.

—Trato de no hacerlo, pero… eres graciosa.

Katarina no se lo tomó a mal, dejó que la otra disfrutara de sus comentarios, mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura de Lux, abrazándola también, finalmente.

Se sentía bien, cálido. Quería quedarse así un poco más.

—¿No me quieres besar porque te sientes incomoda con tu… "apariencia"?

—Mmm…

—Yo creo que…— comenzó a decir, mientras llevaba con cuidado un dedo a los labios de la chica, en el lugar lastimado— creo que luces "intrépida" … "valiente" quizás… No lo sé, te queda bien ese look tan… osado.

—Llena de golpes, cortes y moretones… ¿Quizás tienes un fetiche extraño y oculto que me quieras compartir? Eres tan rara…

—Quizás— admitió aun acariciándole el labio— no me beses si no quieres.

—… no es que no quiera.

Lux sonrió ante la sinceridad, sintiéndose complacida y también disfrutando de la calidad de tenerla tan cerca de una forma mas calmada y en paz entre las dos.

—Entonces deja que yo te bese— propuso.

No recibió ni un pestañeo de la otra chica, por lo que simplemente acercó su rostro, apoyando sus labios apenas en los de la más alta.

—N-no… no fue tan t-terrible.

No podía creer que ahora tartamudeara, se sentía de repente muy incómoda y podía ver por el contrario que Katarina ahora parecía serena y calmada.

—Deberíamos irnos ya— volvió a apresurarse en agregar, soltándole finalmente el cuello, pero esto solo hizo que una de las manos de Katarina subiera hasta su rostro, para que no lo alejara.

La asesina se inclinó cerrando los ojos con calma para volver a besarla. Lux por su parte se encogió un poco y cerró los parpados con fuerza, lanzando un pequeño sonido por la sorpresa, pero sin hacer mas por romper el contacto.

Katarina se alejo y pudo ver el rostro sonrojado y apenado de Lux, la miraba con vergüenza, pero esforzándose por quedarse así.

Sonrió con honestidad como no lo había hecho en toda la noche y se acercó de nuevo, tocando con su nariz una de las mejillas de Lux, jugando con la cercanía, rozando sus labios, sin saber como concretar el tercer beso.

Un beso torpe que tenia su certero contacto para luego romperse y volver a buscar los labios en la siguiente aproximación, a veces acertando otras veces solo atrapando el aliento cálido de la otra.

…

**Nota del autor:**

Por eso no suelo escribir mucho si los personajes pertenecen a la secundaria o distan menores de 18 años, porque yo recuerdo como es esa época y es así, llenas de inseguridades, de no me gustas, me gustas pero no me gustas. Las emociones a flor de piel sin saber cómo lidiar con ellas.

Siempre me imagine que una Katarina adolescente seria un verdadero desastre, seguiría siendo muy cool pero muy deshonesta con lo que en verdad le gusta. Ella seria un manojo de nervios y contradicciones enamorada, creo yo, por eso la retrato asi y por eso tiene sentido para mi que una Katarina mas adultas se vea mas relajada pero aun insista en ser testaruda con lo que en verdad quiere.

Y Lux… bueno… Lux no cambiaria mucho la verdad XD quizás su versión adolescente sea solo un poco mas egoísta que su versión en grande.

Ya veremos.

De antemano si lees "pelirroja" y "rubia" sepan disculpar, la costumbre no se quita tan fácilmente XD

El siguiente capitulo tiene un beso mucho más húmedo y estará muy bueno, quizás sea mas corto también, pero valdrá la pena.

Ojala tengan una hermosa semana.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: League of legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen

¡Y SI JUEGAN AL POKEMON GO AGREGENME 309043912950 ES MI CODIGO DE ENTRENADOR!

…y eso nomas, a lo que vinimos.

…

_Capítulo 6_

…

_**Domado está el león**_

…

Lux se puso de pie, haciendo que el resto de la clase la imite, saludando con una inclinación de cabeza al profesor, en señal de agradecimiento por la ultima clase del día.

Mantuvo una animada charla con dos de sus compañeras mientras guardaba sus útiles escolares en el bolso e hizo tiempo deambulando por los pasillos.

No fue hasta que se resigno a bajar al patio para comenzar la caminata de regreso a casa cuando vio a quien estaba esperando.

Suspiró negando con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a Katarina.

—Recibí tu mensaje— fue la forma de saludar de la de pelo rosa.

—¿Sabes? Podías venir a clases también, no era necesario que solo aparecieras al final solo porque pedí verte.

—No tengo tantas faltas en las materias de hoy como para que sea preocupante.

—¿Solo cuando estés al borde de perder las materias es que apareces?

—... si.

—Eres tan…— comenzó a decir, llevándose una mano a la frente.

—¿Qué es? ¿Estoy haciendo preocupar a la delegada de clase?

—A decir verdad, es así. También es parte de mi responsabilidad ver por el bien común de la clase, y eso incluye ver si un alumno en particular tiene problemas.

—¿Es eso?

—Sí, deberíamos ver el porcentaje de asistencias que tienes, podríamos hablar con algún profesor tutor si estas muy atrasada en alguna materia o si tu cuatrimestre peligra de alguna forma en ciertas áreas.

—Eso suena… ¿Bien? — trató con cierto sarcasmo, pero Lux no lo captó, y le sonrió honestamente.

—¿Tu crees? De verdad me gustaría ayudarte si lo necesitas— comentó de forma amable haciendo que la otra no supiera como seguir.

—¿P-Para esto querías que venga? — cuestionó de forma incomoda, dándole la espalda— si es todo, vamos, te acompañare hasta la entrada del subte o…

—¡Oh, no! Espera— advirtió con apremio— planee algo para hoy.

—¿Planeaste algo?

—Sí, y necesito que estemos en el instituto.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que quiero hacer contigo… lo tenemos que hacer en el instituto.

—"Lo que quieres hacer conmigo" ¿Eh? — repitió con curiosidad y luego le dio una sonrisa burlona— Pervertida.

—¡No tiene nada que ver con eso!

…

Katarina siguió a Lux hasta una de las aulas en el primer piso. El sol ya comenzaba a descender por lo que la luz anaranjada teñía el lugar.

—Como miembro del consejo tengo algunos privilegios— Explicó la maga, dejando su bolso en la mesa del profesor, sacando de este algunas cosas— me dejaron la llave de esta sala, tengo permiso porque supuestamente la utilizare para fines escolares y nadie nos molestara. Podemos quedarnos aquí tanto como queramos.

—Lo dices como si planearas que sea mucho tiempo.

—Bueno… eso depende de ti— explicó finalmente, volviendo hacia donde estaba, mostrando un par de relojes grandes.

Katarina las analizó por unos momentos, sin saber muy bien que eran, parecían llevar un dispositivo en el centro, y en vez de llevar en el centro las agujas o números, parecía un indicador de batería.

—¿Sabes que son? — preguntó Lux, pidiéndole que levantara una de sus muñecas mientras se la señalaba.

—No… ni idea— negó la otra ofreciéndole la muñeca sin protestar, presa de la curiosidad.

El material se sentía frio y no sabia porque de un momento a otro comenzó a inquietarse, el sentimiento de advertencia creció cuando Lux encendió el reloj y una pantalla mostraba el indicador ahora en tonos verdes amarillos y rojos.

—Yo también usare uno, no te preocupes— explicó, poniéndose el otro reloj, activándolo y ajustándolo también— no quiero que nos friamos a muerte, así que con el 50% de los voltios estará bien.

—¿… Voltios?

—Si, veras. Estos aparatos son un inventó muy… interesante de la profesa Camille— explicó Lux y ya solo con mencionar ese nombre pudo ver un destello de pánico en la mirada de su compañera— Los usa el día de los exámenes escritos y orales… se lo pone a los alumnos y le hace un pequeño cuestionario sobre su honestidad y el tiempo que le dedica a la materia… si el alumno miente le da una descargar eléctrica que lo deja en evidencia, así la profesora solo le dedica su tiempo a quienes de verdad están allí para ser evaluados de forma correcta.

—… ¡¿Me pusiste un detector de mentiras?!

—"Nos"— corrigió Lux levantando su muñeca— Nos puse un detector de mentiras… a ambas… sí.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!— se exasperó, tratando de buscar el broche para quitárselo cuanto antes.

—No puedes quitártelo, lo programe para que se cayera solo cuando yo introduzco una clave.

—¡¿Qué?!

—De verdad necesito que te calmes, si te alteras demasiado comenzaras a recibir descargas.

—¡¿Qué?!— repitió sin importarle.

Lux suspiró esperando esa reacción.

—Quiero tener una charla de verdad contigo… pero no puedo hacerlo porque todo el tiempo estas mintiendo y usando el sarcasmo como autodefensa de todo. Siempre estas en la defensiva y cuesta trabaj-

—Yo no estoy todo el tiempo a la def-

Lux pudo ver como el cuerpo de Katarina escarmentaba en el lugar. La chica se quedó inmóvil lo más que pudo aun sostenido la mirada sin decir nada más.

—… ¿Estas bien?

—¡Esto es estúpido! — se quejó de inmediato— ¡No voy a hacer esto!

—Yo también tengo puesto uno— trató de compensar Lux— puedes aprovechar para que también te confiese cosas que quisieras saber.

—¡No me importa! ¡Quítame esto!

—¿Qué pasa, Katarina? ¿Acaso crees que tienes mas cosas que ocultar que yo?

—¡Claro que no! Es solo que bffff-

Nuevamente podía verla en el lugar soportando la descarga como si no existiera, pero siendo muy evidente para Lux.

—Me largo— anuncio tratando de serenarse.

—Si te vas con eso puesto deberás estar todo el tiempo diciendo la verdad a los otros… te freiras.

—¡Créeme que me freire más rápido contigo aquí!

Lux esperó un momento, pero el reloj no le mando ninguna descarga a Katarina por ese comentario.

—Es decir…—se apresuró a agregar la asesina viendo el problema con lo último, pero antes que pudiera pensar en algo volvió a recibir una descarga.

—Si comienzas a pensar en mentir también recibirás una descarga

—¡Genial!

—¿De verdad piensas mentirme a muerte?

Katarina la miró por unos momentos y luego advirtió que el reloj comenzaba a subir de verde a amarillo en su muñeca.

—Sí, si ¡Si! — confesó antes de que llegara a rojo y todo volvió al tono verde tranquilo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque bfffff ¡Oh vamos! ¡Ni siquiera conteste!

—Ya estabas pensando en mentir ¿Por qué no puedes hacer esto?

—¡Deja de preguntarme cosas! — le advirtió viendo con temor su muñeca— ¡¿Por qué "tu" quieres hacer esto?!

—Ya te lo dije, quiero tener una conversación honesta contigo.

—¡¿Por qué?!

Katarina trataba de quitarse le reloj así que ponía su atención en eso, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó el sonido vibrante en el aula.

—¿Tu…? — comenzó viendo a Lux que estaba muy inmóvil en su lugar— ¿Acabas de recibir una descarga?

—…no… ¡Es decir si! ¡Si! — se corrigió sabiendo que podría recibir otra.

—¡Aja! ¡Mentirosa!

—¡De eso se trata! De tener una conversación honesta porque yo también miento.

—Si, ya lo sabía.

—¡Bien! — se alegró de por lo menos comenzar a estar de acuerdo— ¿No quieres tener una conversación honesta conmigo?

La preguntó venia con un tono suplicante que Katarina no supo como devolver… así que el reloj lo hizo por ella cuando pensó de más sobre el tema.

—¡Rayos! ¡Es todo! ¡Me largo!

—¡Quiero tener una conversación honesta contigo porque me gustas! — gritó de manera apresurada, deteniendo a la otra chica en su salida.

—E-eso ya me lo dijiste.

—Sí, pero lo que no te dije es que no dejó de pensar en ti desde que nos besamos, y quizás… quizás quiera tener mas de eso contigo e inclusive tener… "algo"— confesó esperando unos segundos para luego levantar su muñeca, demostrándole a la otra que estaba siendo honesta al no recibir una descarga— pero no lo hare si me sigues mintiendo… si nos seguimos mintiendo. Aunque sea una vez… para que mi corazón no se aflija pensando que es verdad o mentira acerca de ti… ¿Podemos charlar?

—"Corazón" dios… que cursi eres…— comentó totalmente incomoda por todo.

—¿Y cursi te gusto?

Lux pudo ver como la chica, aun de manos cruzadas y con una mirada de desinterés recibió la descarga sin cambiar la postura.

—Te odio— anunció recibiendo la segunda descarga.

…

"Esto… definitivamente… no está funcionando como esperaba"

Lux podía ver a Katarina, rendida en un pupitre, con la cabeza en la mesa, totalmente cansada y estresada por la cantidad inhumada de descargar que había recibido.

La maga no podía creer que inclusive cuando lograban hablar de cosas cotidianas la otra temía por alguna pregunta trampa y se ponía nerviosa, comenzando a bromear, recibiendo descargas por las intenciones de desviar el tema.

Por su parte, no había recibido ni una sola descarga. Estaba enfocada, lo había pensado por días y de verdad quería ser honesta con la otra chica, por lo que cuando tenia miedo, solo pensaba en relajarse y contestar con honestidad, creyendo que no podía ser tan malo… y así llevaba la ultima hora, muy diferente a la otra.

—Quizás… quizás si debamos dejarlo— comentó finalmente, con pena.

Solo recibió un suspiró profundo de la otra chica.

—Extiende la mano, te lo quitare— anuncio acercándose al pupitre donde la otra estaba, pero al sentir los pasos Katarina escondió sus manos en su abdomen, abrazándose para que la otra no llegara a tocar el aparato.

Ahora era el turno de suspirar de la maga.

—Lo entiendo— agregó Lux, sentándose en el pupitre de en frente— tu no quieres-

—Si quiero—la interrumpió la otra, aun con la cabeza pegada a la mesa— si quiero.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero…tener una conversación honesta contigo… si quiero.

—¿Y porque sencillamente no lo haces?

Lux esperó con paciencia, pero esta vez no pudo mas que sonreír al ver como el reloj volvía a hacer una descarga en la chica.

—¿Tienes miedo? — preguntó y la descarga que vio fue automática— oye, podría usar este sistema para sacarte la verdad sin que digas nada ¿Sabes?

—¡No hagas eso! — le advirtió finalmente levantando la vista a la otra.

—¿De que tienes miedo?

—¡Te dije que no…! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Está bien! — se apresuró al ver las luces amarillas— Si tengo miedo ¡Si tengo miedo!

Katarina se alivio al ver que su reloj volvía a verde, fue cuando escuchó la pequeña risa de la otra.

—Estas disfrutando esto ¿No es así?

—Claro que no— contestó, pero tuvo que estirar su columna mientras su piel hormigueaba con dolor—agh… venia tan bien…

—Siempre te burlas de mi…— comentó volviendo a esconder su rostro en la mesa.

—Por amor a la verdad— comenzó Lux— tiene su encantó meterse contigo… pero creo que disfrutaría mas esto si pudiera acercarme mas a ti… pero no me dejas… ¿Por qué?

Katarina ni se molestó en contestar, se quedó escondida en el banco esperando la descarga.

Lux volvió a suspirar, podía ver la muñeca con el reloj, el brazo colgando a un lado. Puso más atención y podía ver lo lastimado de la piel, ya con quemaduras, que inclusive un fino hijo rojo hacia que un par de gotas cayeran al piso.

Se preguntó si la asesina notaba que había comenzado a sangrar.

Solo tuvo que seguir un poco mas ese hilo de pensamientos cuando se le ocurrió.

—¿Katarina?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Te parezco linda?

—Agh… ¿De verdad?

—Trata de ser honesta así dejas de recibir descarga… inclusive ya me lo dijiste antes.

—… si… creo que eres linda.

—¿Y te importo?

—No me gusta el rumbo que tratas de-

—Solo contesta eso ¿Sí? — la interrumpió temiendo de nuevo la descarga del reloj de su compañera.

—Sí… me importas.

—¿Mucho?

—…si.

Lux sonrió complacida y se puso de pie, tocándole el brazo para que la mirara.

—Ven conmigo— la invitó a pararse, y la otra terminó cediendo de mala gana.

La maga la llevó hasta la pared de en frente, y la hizo sentar en el suelo, justo debajo del pizarrón.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó, sintiendo incomoda por el frio del piso tocando los muslos donde la pollera del instituto no podía cubrirle.

—Voy a sentarme en tus piernas ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Qué? ¡No! — preguntó tratando de levantarse, pero una nueva descarga ocasionada por le nerviosismo la hizo petrificar.

Lux había puesto una mano en su hombro, de modo que cuando Katarina recibió la descarga se la pasó a ella también.

—Trata de relajarte, volverás a darme otra descarga— le recomendó ya sentándose a horcajadas arriba de sus muslos.

Era tanta la cercanía que para quedar mas cómoda terminó pasando sus manos por el cuello de la asesina hasta terminar de acomodarse.

—¿Estás cómoda?

—¡Claro que no! — se quejó de inmediato, y al no recibir un choque eléctrico, Lux lo tomó como verdad.

—Entonces… ¿Estoy poniendo mucho peso? ¿Quieres que me apoye más en mis rodillas?

—¡No me refiero a eso!

—¿Qué es entonces? — preguntó con curiosidad viendo el rostro que tenia muy cerca y notando como este tomaba algo de color— no mientas porque harás que ambas recibamos la descarga.

—Me puedes decir cual es el punto de esto

—Si, claro, te explicare— accedió de inmediato respirando profundamente para verse relajada— De ahora en adelante si mientes, también me harás pagar por eso.

—Tu ya tienes un reloj, no es justo que-

—Exactamente, si te molesta la justicia y te importo yo… entonces no querrás que injustamente me den descargar ¿Verdad? — planteó con calma— Yo tampoco quiero que me den descargas… así que cuidare lo que digo a modo de no comprometerte demasiado… por eso…

—¿Por eso?

—Te enseñare a ser honesta y lo lograras… o las dos pagaremos por eso.

—…suena terrible.

—Creo que puede llegar a funcionar ¿Quieres tratar?

Katarina la examinó por unos momentos, no muy convencida, pero terminó asintiendo.

—Bien… necesito que te relajes.

—…

—¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

—…tu… me pones un poco nerviosa.

—¡Excelente! No estamos recibiendo una descarga… si tuviera una galleta, te daría una.

—No soy un perro— se quejó, pero recibió unas palmadas en la cabeza de todas formas— tu de verdad disfrutas esto.

—Trata de respirar profundo y calmarte— recomendó y pudo sentir con satisfacción como el cuerpo debajo de ella se movía producto de una profunda inhalación— bien… ahora, quiero que confíes en mi por unos minutos… no te preguntare nada, así que no tienes que contestar nada… estas a salvo.

—…ok.

—Haremos lo que tu quieras, hablaras de lo que mas te parezca, la conversación solo ira a donde tu la dirijas, no importa que tan tonto sea, aun si quieres hablar del clima y eso te hace sentir a gusto.

—Está bien…

—Trata de respirar calmada y relajar tu cabeza, si tienes preguntas para mi puedes hacerlas, no importa cual sea, yo las responderé sin devolverte la misma pregunta… por lo menos en un principio, después si voy a querer saber algunas cosas que te parezcan invasivas… pero solo si estas bien con eso.

—Creo que tengo una petición.

—Dime

—Puedes dejar de mirarme tan de cerca.

—¿Mmm?

—Creo que me relajaría mas si no tengo una mirada tan atenta encima mío.

—Oh…— exclamó comprendiéndolo.

La maga sencillamente posó su quijada en el hombro de la otra y se acomodó para abrazarla de esa posición. Con el pasar de los segundos también sintió los brazos de Katarina rodeándole la cintura.

—¿Quieres hablar del clima? — preguntó la delegada, sintiendo que los minutos pasaba y la otra no hablaba ni hacia nada más.

—… ¿Crees que lloverá?

—No lo creo, anunciaron estabilidad hasta el fin de semana y cuando salí a buscarte no vi una sola nube.

—Ya veo… me gustaría que llueva… me gusta la lluvia…

—Oh, no lo sabía— comentó con calma la maga, manteniendo su postura— ¿Hay algo más que te guste? — preguntó con cuidado.

—… tu— contestó con calma y Lux no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que el aparato no reaccionaba— y… conducir mi motocicleta.

—Lo noté.

—Y de verdad lamento haberte hecho llorar ese día.

Ahora si tuvo que alejarse para mirarla.

—Parece que es cierto, de verdad lo lamentas.

—Sí… lo siento.

—Está bien.

—No pensé que te asustaría tanto.

—Estaba aterrada— confesó recordando como se aferraba a la espalda de Katarina ese día— no dejaba de pensar que si algo mala pasaba no iba a tener control sobre mi y me lastimaría. Era mi primera vez subida en una de esas.

—Lo lamento.

—Ya lo dijiste… y está bien.

—¿Me dejarías llevarte una vez más?

—Mmm

—Prometo… de verdad esta vez te prometo que iré despacio.

Lux se quedó esperando, pero el reloj no reaccionó.

—Esta bien… supongo que le puedo dar otra oportunidad— confesó mientras analizaba el rostro de la otra, parecía relajada… hasta entregada podría decir— te parece bien si llevamos la charla a… "nosotras"

Katarina asintió, pero Lux pudo ver el dejo de duda en su mirada.

—¿Por qué mejor no empiezas preguntando tu?

—Claro… ¿Yo te gusto?

—¿Cuántas veces necesitas oír eso? Si, me gustas.

—¿Cuánto?

—Un montón— contestó con humor.

—¿Por qué?

—Ah… una pregunta compleja— advirtió Lux sintiendo la necesidad de mentir, pero buscando relajarse de inmediato— supongo que sencillamente diré lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza… creo que eres muy atractiva.

—¿Mmm?

—Siempre pensé eso. Cuando haces los exámenes de pelea, y te mueves con tanta eficiencia con tus dagas… siempre pienso "Se ve tan bien" es muy emocionante para mi verte… creo que por eso detesto que faltes demasiado, me quitas el privilegio tan impórtate que tengo como compañera de clases… de poder verte.

Katarina desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, un tanto incomoda por la confesión.

—¿E-es todo? — preguntó— ¿Solo te gusto porque te parezco linda?

—Yo no diría que eres linda… mas bien… yo creo que eres sexy…

—¡Cállate! — le ordenó mirándola de nuevo con reproche—¡Vas a hacer que mi pulsera nos frite a ambas! ¡Se supone que debo estar relajada!

Lux rio ante la cara enojada de la otra, pero asintió al pedido.

—Lo siento, lo siento— se disculpó mientras veía como la otra fruncía los labios a un lado aun molesta—Y no… no solo me gustas porque te ves muy bien— volvió a mencionar sabiendo que la molestaría— Eres graciosa.

—Lo sé— comentó con seguridad, haciendo que Lux volviera a sonreír.

—Lo eres, sí. Y ocurrente… y llena de confianza. Me gusta eso… pero también me gusta como tu confianza se va a la borda cuando te halagan con honestidad. Como si tu cerebro entrara en un corto circuito cuando alguien tiene un trato amable contigo, es gracioso. Eso siempre te deja en evidencia para mi… y aunque te la pasas mintiendo, tu cabeza y tu cuerpo se las ingenia para decir la verdad… te hace una persona mas honesta que yo… y me gusta eso.

—… ¿Algo más?

—¿Estas disfrutando que te diga cosas bonitas de ti? — preguntó la maga recibiendo una nueva mirada de advertencia de la otra, que rápidamente devolvió con los ojos bien abiertos para que recordara lo de las descargas.

—…si… si me gusta… ¿P-podrías seguir?

—Tienes esa actitud de chica mala que supongo que es atractiva para una gran cantidad de persona… supongo que yo caigo en la misma bolsa… pero también te importan las personas… aunque no lo dices e inclusive te jactas de lo contrario… pero tus acciones lo demuestran… a ti te importa… no eres mala persona.

—Bueno… "El mal es un punto de vista" ¿No es así? — interrumpió no sabiendo que más decir.

—Me gustas porque también te gusto.

—¿Mmm?

—Cuando me criticas… todo lo que dices… no esta tan errado. Lo que demuestra que eres muy perspicaz y me prestas atención… dos cosas muy atractivas también si me lo preguntas. Y aun así… diciendo y pensando esas cosas malas de mi… me buscas para pasar tiempo conmigo, aunque sea molestándome o compitiendo… porque te gusto… y te gusta tenerme cerca… aunque sea para pelear y discutir… nuevamente tus acciones contradiciendo lo que dices.

—¿Siempre supiste…? ¿Desde cuándo sabes…?

—¿Qué yo te gusto? Hace relativamente poco… y aun mas poco desde que sé que tú me gustas.

—Ya veo…

—¿Quieres intentar responder la misma pregunta?

Katarina sabia que era su turno y a decir verdad podía tomar la palabra de Lux y negarse… pero con todo lo que la otra chica dijo le parecía injusto.

—Yo creo que eres… que quizás…

—Relájate…— le recomendó viendo de reojo las luces amarillas del reloj.

—Claro…— contestó respirando profundamente— me gustas desde la ceremonia de inicio.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Tanto tiempo?

—Dijiste que me relajara, no estas ayudando.

—Claro… perdón…

—También pensé que eras bonita… linda… y me gustaba tu cabello… me gusta tu cabello… me recuerda al fuego cuando brilla mucho… soy muy mala para esto, Lux.

—Vas bien— la animó viendo la frustración en el otro rostro— tomate tu tiempo.

—No soy romántica, no puedo decir cosas tan lindas como la que dijiste… me parece ridículo… creo que voy a quedar en ridículo.

—Waho… estas siendo honesta… estoy orgullosa— trató de bromear para relejar a la otra.

—Porque de verdad no quiero lastimarte con descargas— confesó con pesar.

Lux sonrió con mas amabilidad y se acercó para depositar un beso en la mejilla de la asesina.

—No lo harás… y si lo haces está bien… me envistió una roca de 2 toneladas y estoy bien, puedo soportar unas cuantas chispitas.

Katarina se la quedo viendo sin convencerse mucho del asunto aún.

—Solo di lo primero que salga… no hay nadie aquí para que quedes en ridículo.

—Contigo aquí es suficiente— confesó con pesar— De ti… es de la única persona que no me gustaría quedar en ridículo.

Esta vez Lux no solo sintió la necesidad de sonreír, sino también de inclinarse un poco para besar esta vez los labios de la otra.

Un beso corto porque aun quería que la otra contestara su pregunta.

—De verdad me gustaría que me dijeras el por qué… ¿Crees que puedes tratar?

—No sé cómo explicarlo…

—Trata…

—Va a sonar estúpido…

—No me importa.

—Yo creo... que tu Lux… eres… como… los rayos de sol o algo así.

—¿Los rayos del sol? — preguntó con humor— supongo que me lo han dicho alguna vez.

—No por tu color de cabello o por tu poder que viene de la luz… sino porque… cuando tu estas… todo se vuelve mas cálido… es hasta molesto a veces. Siempre eres tan positiva y le sonríes a todos, es tan raro verte molesta o triste pero cuando eso pasa todos lo notan— comenzó a explicar— porque cuando tu entras a una habitación con gente, su humor mejora. No importa si están preocupados por un examen o discutiendo por los horarios extenuantes, cuando tu estas, y les hablas o le sonríes… se siente más… más agradable… como si hubiera sido frio e incomodo y de repente tu entras con esa calidez… como los rayos del sol… y todo está mejor.

Katarina se detuvo sin saber que mas agregar, pero contemplando el rostro de la otra ahora, su sonrisa cambio.

—Estas sonrojada— comentó con humor.

—Ah… bueno… supongo—comentó Lux un tanto confundida— volveré a… sí.

Torpemente la maga puso su quijada en el hombro de la otra, escondiéndole el rostro mientras trataba de no pensar tanto en lo dicho por la asesina.

Dejo que el tiempo pasara un poco, pero Katarina notaba que el centro de la otra chica se acercó mas a su abdomen y la abrazaba de una forma más acogedora.

—Voy a suponer que te gusto lo que dije— trató de adivinar la más alta, también abrazándola mas cómodamente desde la cintura.

—…si.

—Entonces… ¿Hay algo mas de lo que quieras hablar?

—De hecho, si… siento curiosidad por un tema… pero… quizás no te guste para nada y rompa todo… "esto"

—¿De qué se trata? — preguntó con calma la asesina, creyendo que ya había hecho lo más vergonzoso.

—Ezreal.

—Agh…

—Te lo dije…

—¿Por qué lo traes a la conversación? — trató de saber, rompiendo el abrazó, pero Lux apretó mas su agarre de modo que no la dejara.

—Porque creo que es un tema que te molesta y no quiero que siga así. ¡Y antes que digas que no te molesta te recuerdo que tienes una pulsera de la verdad!

—…si… mejor no diré nada.

—Bien, yo hablare.

—Bien…

—Ezreal es mi amigo, nada más.

—… estoy sorprendida que no nos hayamos muerto de un choque eléctrico.

—Katarina, por favor…

—…está bien.

—Quiero mucho a Ezreal… es como un hermano para mi… y si que el me pretendía, y se me declaró… y aun creo que me sigue pretendiendo… y si, en algún momento me llegó a gustar… pero ahora solo tengo sentimiento por ti… y puedes tomar el hecho de que no estamos siendo electrocutadas como prueba fehaciente que solo me interesas tu.

Esta vez Lux se alejó para poder ver a la otra.

—Solo me interesas tu ¿De acuerdo? — le remarcó pegando su frente a la otra, Katarina aún se veía molesta, pero terminó asintiendo— Tu y Ezreal… ustedes tienen historia ¿Verdad?

—No una de amor si es lo que te preocupa.

—No, pero noto que dos personas importantes para mí se llevan mal y se lastiman entre ellos… estoy preocupada.

Katarina podía entender el punto de eso, pero le costaba ver una solución.

—Si… tenemos un "pasado"— comentó con calma— pero no es nada que tu puedas resolver, Lux. Es un asunto solo de nosotros, y tu no tienes nada que ver en eso.

—Entiendo… ¿Quieres hablarlo?

—No, no contigo— contestó con honestidad y esperó que la otra lo entendiera— pero te creo cuando me dices que te intereso… y no él… tratare de no hacer problemas de nuevo comparándome.

—Eso sería bueno.

—¿Podemos cambiar de tema ahora? — preguntó queriendo salir la situación.

—Claro ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Bueno, tu dijiste que yo te parecía… "sexy" es una curiosa elección de palabra ¿Sabes? — inquirió la asesina— creo que si buscas el significado directamente lo relacionas con un gran atractivo "Sexual" ¿No?

—Katarina… tengo mis manos justo en tu nuca… solo para que recuerdes que-

—¿Eso no quiere decir que quieres tener sexo conmigo? ¡Ah!

Nunca le había dado tanto gusto a Lux recibir una descarga.

—Te lo mereces.

—No estas contestando mi pregunt- ¡Ah!

—¡No voy a contestar tu pregunta!

—¡Lo tomare como un "si" entonces!

—¡Tómalo como quieras!

—¡Oye! Esas fueron "tus" palabras.

—¡¿Y qué hay de ti?!

—¿Qué hay de mi con qué?

—Tu no me encuentras sexy, no, usaste otras palabras "como un sol"

—Oye… dijiste que no te ibas a burlar de eso.

—¡No me estoy burlando! ¿Estoy devolviéndote la pregunta? ¡¿Qué hay de ti?!

—¿Sobre si quiero tener sexo contigo?

—Si, sobre "eso"

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Ni siquiera puedes decir sexo?

—Si puedo decir bffff

—… nos vas a rostizar.

—¡Cállate! — le advirtió, tocándose un poco la muñeca para apaciguar el doloroso hormigueo— ¡Y aun no respondes!

—Si quiero…

—¡¿Si quieres que?!

—Tener sexo contigo.

Lux se quedo en blanco y pestañó un par de veces tratando de asimilar. A su tiempo pudo ver que la otra chica caía de a poco en lo que había dicho y abría la boca, pero nada salía, su cara tomaba colores que nunca pensó que vería y Lux juraría que de su camiseta comenzaba a salir vapor.

—Qui-qui-quiero decir—se apresuro en reponer, rezando como nunca para que esta vez el reloj muriera— ¡No ahora! ¡No quiero tener sexo ahora contigo! ¡No ahora! ¡Y no mañana! ¡Y no pronto! Bueno ¡No! ¡N-no se si pronto! ¡Pero no ya! ¡No me estoy insinuando ni nada por el estilo! ¡Y mira! ¡No estamos recibiendo ninguna descarga! ¡Eso es bueno! ¡L-Lo que quería decir es que… claro que quiero tener sexo… algún día… contigo seria lo lógico… desde que tu me gustas y nadie más! … ¿M-me entiendes? ¡Es normal! ¡Dios! Siento que me voy a morir aquí mismo, el reloj va a explotar y nos matara a ambas ¡Haz algo!

—¿Eh?... ah… si… cálmate— le recomendó tocándole la mejilla con una mano, acariciándola gentilmente, pero sentía que la piel ardía debajo de esta—si entiendo lo que dices… tienes razón… es normal pensar así… supongo…

—¿T-tu de verdad nunca lo pensaste?

—No…

—¿Qué?

Katarina esperó unos momentos, pero no hubo ninguna descarga.

—Es decir… tienes razón— siguió hablando Lux temiendo que se malentendiera— es normal pensar ese tipo de cosas con la persona que te gusta… y mas a nuestra edad ¿Verdad? Pero… no lo sé… creo que pierdo mas tiempo pensando en besarte… y nunca creí que llegaría a eso… por eso ni siquiera se me paso por la cabeza llegar a más…

—Si, bueno… supongo que tiene sentido.

—Tu… tu te diste cuenta mucho tiempo atrás que yo te gustaba… supongo que en ese tiempo habrás pasado de fantasear con besarnos un montón de veces.

—… si… bueno… ahora me siento en desventaja con este tema contigo… y tampoco puedo mentir… ¿Te parece si no te metes mucho ahí? — trató de pedir amablemente.

—Claro…— accedió.

—¡Genial!

Katarina aún se sentía incomoda, Lux la miraba con atención, pero no tenía idea de lo que pensaba. Comenzó a temer que la viera como una pervertida o algo peor y comenzó a sentirse mal con ella misma.

—Lo-Lo siento— se disculpó haciendo que Lux la mirara extrañada— si dije algo… malo… fuera de lugar… lo siento.

—¿Eh? No, no… nada de eso… no te preocupes.

—¿Segura? — le preguntó, por respuesta Lux le mostró su muñeca, el reloj no mandaba señal alguna— Es que… de repente te quedaste muy callada… no se en que piensas… me preocupa un poco.

—¿Quieres saber en que estoy pensando? — preguntó con calma y recibió un asentimiento de la otra—Bueno… pensaba… que hace un tiempo que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… y que a veces me molestaba pensar tanto en ti… y me dolía pensar en ti otras veces… pero desde que nos besamos… era solamente positivo pensar en ti y todo estaba bien… me sentía feliz.

—No tienes una expresión muy feliz ahora… ¿De verdad eso pensabas? — cuestionó Katarina.

—Si, pensaba en eso y en lo que dijiste… que te gusto desde la ceremonia de inicio… tu pensabas en mi… como yo pienso en ti desde hace poco… pero tu lo hacías desde hace tanto tiempo… y yo nunca me di cuenta… tarde un montón en darme cuenta… y aun, cuando lo supe, no hice nada… te deje sola pensando en estas cosas… lo siento.

—¿Qué?

—Nada…

—… ahora pareces triste y no sé por qué… yo de verdad lamento lo que dije… no quería ofenderte… y traté de explicarte que no es que todo el tiempo-

Lux no sabía cómo interrumpir a la otra así que simplemente volvió a besarla. Notó lo tensa que se puso la espalda de su compañera por la sorpresa, pero luego se relajaba para corresponderle.

Cortó el beso al poco tiempo y paso su cabeza por un hombro, abrazándola nuevamente.

—Mmm… ¿Lux? —sintió que la llamaba, pero no contestó nada— ¿Lux? A mi… a mí me de verdad me gusta mucho cuando nos besamos… ¿Podemos besarnos otra vez?

Katarina se sentía un poco descarada pidiéndolo, pero la charla previa y la cercanía del otro cuerpo, mas los abrazos y los besos cortos, la hacían sentir atontada de momentos.

Supuso la negativa cuando nadie le contestó, así que se limitó en acariciar con una de sus manos la espalda de la chica, llegando a tocar con sus dedos los cabellos que tanto le gustaba.

De un movimiento lento, Lux se hizo hacia atrás, dejando de esconderse de Katarina. No la miró, simplemente su nariz comenzó a rozar su mejilla hasta que sus labios se ubicaron sobre los suyos.

Esta vez, al separarse, los labios de Lux hicieron un pequeño sonido que avergonzó aún más a la maga.

—Una vez más…—pidió Katarina y el tono le pareció tan amable y extraño viniendo de ella que Lux se lo concedió de inmediato.

Esta vez podía sentir la mano de Katarina en uno de sus hombros, atrayéndola, como si no quisiera que se separara de ella tan pronto como las anteriores veces.

Funcionó bien para la asesina, Lux se quedo mas tiempo pegada a ella, moviendo los labios sobre los suyos, aunque podía sentir la rigidez de la espalda de la maga, lo que terminó por hacer que con consideración se separara.

Ahora la veía y llevaba el rostro exactamente igual que la primera vez que se habían besado, todo sonrojado hasta las orejas, sin saber que expresión poner mas que avergonzada y expectante.

Katarina pasó sus dedos por cerca de su lóbulo, lo sentía caliente al igual que toda la cara de la maga, le sonrió aun poniendo mucha atención, podía ver que la otra chica no la miraba a ella a los ojos, prefería quedarse enfocada en los labios que acaba de besar.

—Mas…— insistió Katarina, acercándose esta vez ella, aunque sin saber como empezarlo, hasta que atrapó el labio inferior de la más baja.

Llevó su pulgar con cuidado hasta los labios de Lux, haciendo presión hacia abajo hasta que la chica largo un suspiro entrecortado, oportunidad que aprovecho para presionar contra su boca.

Lux largó un pequeño sonido apagado de sorpresa cuando sintió la intromisión de la fría lengua de Katarina, pero ese sonido solo hizo que la asesina insistiera más.

Pudo sentir como, con los segundos pasando, la espalda de Lux dejó de estar tan tensa, y se relajaba, para experimentar mas del beso que estaba recibiendo.

Nuevamente fue la mas alta que cortó el beso, solo para verle. Lux tenia los parpados entrecerrados, pero era tanto el sonrojo en su habitual blanca piel, que el tono azul de sus ojos resaltaba peligrosamente.

Katarina no pudo hacer mas que cerrar los suyos para inclinarse de nuevo por más, pero su trayectoria fue interrumpida por la mano de Lux tapándole la mitad del rostro, alejándola.

—… ¿Lux? — le preguntó al tiempo que veía como con la otra mano la maga se tapaba la boca.

—Ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto…— dijo, apenas dejándose escuchar por arriba de su mano

—¿Eh? — preguntó totalmente confundida— ¿No… no te gusta?

—… no es eso— siguió comentando por lo bajo.

—¿Qué es?

—Me siento extraña…

—¿Extraña… bien?

Lux no contestó, tampoco la miraba, Katarina se tomó el tiempo para contemplarla nuevamente, se veía sofocada y seguía muy sonrojada, aunque no la miraba a ella tenia las pupilas dilatadas y parecía mareada.

La maga terminó asintiendo para alivio de la otra.

—No quiero seguir…

—Oh… esta bien… no te preocupes— la calmó sin ofenderse—… ¿Hice algo mal?

—No… es solo… me siento extraña… me gusta, pero… no sé qué hacer… me pone nerviosa…

Katarina notó que ahora trataba de alejarse un poco de su cuerpo, no lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero era verdad, se habían pegado demasiado.

—Quizás… estas… ¿Excitada? — trató de adivinar sin pensar mucho en lo que decía, pero Lux no negó ni asintió al comentario— Y no sabes que hacer— siguió agregando sin que la otra dejara su postura— entiendo… creo… creo que eres un poco infantil.

El ultimo comentario si tuvo una respuesta, pues los ojos azules de la otra se clavaron en los suyos con claro disgusto.

—¡Quiero decir…!

—¡No soy infantil! — contestó poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

—No, no, claro que no… no lo eres… me exprese mal… lo siento.

—Dame, te quitare eso— ofreció aun molesta, tomando la muñeca de Katarina y quitándole el reloj finalmente. Hizo lo mismo con el suyo y terminó por guardarlo en una caja luego de limpiarlos.

Katarina aun no sabia que cara poner, menos aun que decir. Se lamentaba por haber arruinado el momento de esa forma.

—Bueno, es muy tarde ya— comenzó a decir a modo de despedida mientras se acomodaba el bolso— iré a dejar esto en la sala de profesores, te puedes adelantar, quizás tarde y…

—¡Espera, Lux! — la llamó, tomándola de la muñeca para que no se fuera.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero que te enojes conmigo— expresó con honestidad la otra, Lux podía ver en su rostro que de verdad estaba apenada por lo último.

—Ya no tienes el reloj, puedes decir lo que quieras ahora.

—De verdad no quiero que te enojes conmigo— volvió a repetir, acercándose para que la otra entendiera que hablaba en serio— No quise decir que eras infantil… solo… te ves muy linda cuando estas avergonzada… y que yo te hiciera sentir… "extraña" … me gusta, solo… no esperaba que lo llegaras a decir. Lo siento.

Lux bajo la mirada, sintiendo que el calor volvía a sus mejillas, recordándolo todo y fue cuando notó la muñeca de Katarina, la piel quemada con ampollas por tantas descargas.

Podía sentir toda la responsabilidad de eso.

—No importa… olvídalo.

—No quiero olvidarlo.

—¡Bien! ¡Bien! Dios… ¿Ahora vas a ser totalmente honesta conmigo?

No tenia ni idea de porque se estaba quejando de lo único que había buscado durante días. Se reprendió a ella misma mentalmente.

Sabia que solo estaba molesta, no quería estarlo. Se tomó su tiempo para respirar con profundidad y volver a ver a Katarina.

La chica aun la miraba con culpa en su mirada y parecía esperar un veredicto.

—Quizás si sea un poco infantil porque… no tengo mucha experiencia con… estas cosas ¡Así que no te burles si…! — se interrumpió al comprobar que Katarina la mirada con seriedad, como si de lo último que se fuera a burlar era de ella sobre ese tema— como sea… no estoy molesta. Y será mejor que pasemos por la enfermería, puedo conseguir la llave en la sala de profesores. Deja que te cure la muñeca ¿De acuerdo?

Solo entonces Katarina reparó en su herida.

—Oh…— exclamó viéndola con mas detenimiento— no te preocupes por esto… tuve peores… ¿Ves?

Katarina se levantó un poco el cabello cerca de su frente, develando un pequeño parche color piel. Lux recordó la pelea en el subte. De hecho, aun el labio de la asesina llevaba el corte ya cicatrizado y una de las mejillas aun hinchada.

—Aun así, déjame curarte— insistió— soy muy buena en el área de soporte… y preferiría que no te quedara ninguna marca.

—Pero dijiste que te gustaba así… que me daba un look más… "osado"

—Si, eso dije, pero… también me gustas cuando estas… bien. Así que déjame curar eso ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo…

—Bien— contestó satisfecha, invitándola a salir para poder cerrar el aula.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos vacíos. A Lux le pareció inusual el silencio de la otra, así que la miraba de reojo cada tanto.

—¿Qué? — preguntó con seriedad notando que la más alta sonreía de la nada, temiendo que se siguiera burlando de ella.

—Nada.

—¿Qué? — insistió.

—No es nada, de verdad.

—Katarina…

La aludida sonrió antes de tomar la mano de la otra para seguir caminando.

—De verdad, solo… me siento de buen humor, es todo.

—Podría jurar que te estas burlando de mí, seguro te causa gracia aún.

—Ah… eso también.

—Katarina…

—¿Qué? Estoy siendo honesta.

—Agh…

—¿No eras lo que querías?

—Sí…

—¿Quieres que te mienta?

—Haz lo que quieras.

—¿Entonces puedo besarte de nuevo?

—¡No!

…

**Nota del autor:**

Siiiii, volvemos a actualizar de forma seguida ¿Quién lo diría?

Bueno, ojalá tengan un hermoso fin de semana ;)

Love u all


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… y ya saben, si están enamorados que sepan que apesta, y no están solos en eso, todos apestamos igual o peor, y si están en pareja y están enamorados (de su pareja, no de otra persona, que eso también apestaría) pues… pues… pues… bien por ustedes ¿Que se yo? No es como si fueran la gran cosa ¿Saben? O como si los envidiara o algo, claro que no… no :v

* * *

Capítulo 7

* * *

_**Un sentimiento muy familiar**_

* * *

"—De verdad necesito entrenar. Los profesores nos dieron permiso para faltar en vista de que este fin de semana es la semifinal. Por eso… te necesito, Kat."

—¡Agh!

—¡Dios, Katarina, deja de apuñalar a tu cereal! — Le gritó Cassiopeia desde la otra punta de la mesa.

—¿Quién come el cereal con cuchillos? — preguntó Talon entrando en la gran cocina, ignorando a la servidumbre mientras veía de reojo a ambas chicas.

—La idiota de tu hermana ¿Quién más?

—¿Qué? ¿Está histérica otra vez? Le pasa mucho últimamente… ya sabes… más de lo habitual…

—Debe ser algo por su novia de nuevo.

—Ah… ¿La rubia genio de la academia? Nunca pensé que nuestra querida hermana fuera de esas, pero el otro día la escuché hablando por su celular con su novia.

—Estoy aquí…

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué decían?

—No sé, pero te puedo asegurar que Katarina le dijo "si" a todo.

—Vaya… la tiene bien ceñida del collar.

—Eso pensé, pero tenía esa expresión ¿Sabes? — siguió relatando mientras sacaba un poco de jugo de la nevera y se acomodaba al lado de con quien hablaba.

—Ustedes… estoy aquí…

—¿Qué expresión?

Talon se aclaró la garganta y sonrió de oreja a oreja, apoyando sus palmas en su mentón, dejándolo descansar y mirando hacia arriba de forma relajada.

Cassiopeia rió, siendo acompañada después por el chico que dejó la imitación para concentrarse en su desayuno.

—A los dos… les recuerdo— comentaba la de pelo rosa, con los dientes apretados— que soy su hermana mayor… y que la semana que viene… nuestro padre preparo un entrenamiento para los tres… y ahora… estoy pensando que quizás mejor afilo nuevamente mis cuchillas.

—Relájate— comentó Talon sin ánimos de meterse mucho en ese tema— sólo bromeábamos un poco.

—Yo no bromeaba— lo corrigió Cassiopeia—haz estado gruñendo y pateando las cosas durante días… y antes que gruñas de nuevo, sé que tiene que ver con tu novia.

—Pueden dejar de decirle "Mi novia"

—… ¿No es… tu novia? — preguntó Talon sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que decía pero de repente la cocina se quedó en silencio y sólo este era interrumpido por el labor del personal.

—¿Es por eso?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

—Oye, si quieres ser su novia solo pídeselo.

—¡No es eso!

—¡Oh por Dios! Ya se lo pediste… y fuiste rechazada.

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Qué no se lo pediste o que fuiste rechazada?

—¡Ambas! ¡Nada de eso pasó! ¡Agh!

—¿No… quieres que sea tu novia?

—¡Ni siquiera pensé en eso!

—Mentirosa— dijeron los dos a la vez, volviendo a sus respectivos desayunos.

—¡¿Podrían… podríamos dejar de hablar de Lux?!

—Claro… cuéntanos entonces a tus queridos hermanitos… ¿Qué es lo que pasa entonces?

Katarina alternó la mirada entre uno y otro, y luego volvió a jugar con su plato de cereal.

—Te dije que era por su "No-novia"

—¡No es por mi…! Como sea…— se lamentó la mayor mirando con hastío hacia arriba— Hoy tengo una clase terrible, a la que no quiero ir, pero parece ser importante… y me la pasé toda la noche llenando mis apuntes para poder llegar a entender algo, y le entiendo… pero ahora siento que ya tuve demasiado de esa materia y no quiero asistir hoy.

—Tú de por sí nunca vas a clases, Katarina.

—Si, es verdad ¿Cuál es el problema? Padre tiene comprado a la mitad del centro de profesores y al director con todas las "donaciones generosas" eso hace que se te perdone todo… falta y ya…

—…no puedo.

—¿Mmm?— se interesó Talon, y notó el leve sonrojo en su hermana— Debe ser una clase que comparte con su no-novia.

—Ah sí, comparten muchas… Nunca pensé a ver el lado romántico de Katarina que quiere estar todo el tiempo con su no-novia.

—¡No es eso, idiotas! Es más… Lux ni siquiera asistió toda la semana y sé que no asistirá hoy tampoco.

—Pero… tú sí que asististe toda la semana a clases— recordó Cassiopeia, extrañándose del hecho, pero revisando en su memoria que en efecto así era.

—Sí…

—Tú odias ir a clases… es más, estás idiota porque debes ir ahora.

—Sí… ¿Y?

Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos y ambos notaron cierta incomodidad en la asesina.

—Quizás está enferma…

—Agh… no sé por qué hablo con ustedes…

—Ya te dimos consejo, no vayas si no quieres… no pasará nada.

—Si no voy, no sabré que pasó en clases y no podré tomar apuntes… perderé de hecho no sólo esta clase sino dos más que tengo en los horarios de hoy…

—¿Apuntes?

—No, no… espera… comienzo a verlo mejor— anunció la menor— esto es como esas películas idiotas de adolescentes.

—¿Eh?

—Ya sabes, eso que el chico malo y sin futuro cambia porque conoce a la chica buena y aplicada.

—Soy… tu… hermana…— el comentario de Katarina vino acompañado de una mirada peligrosa, pero Cassiopeia sólo sonrió.

—Ah… padre se alegrará…

—¡No es por eso! — volvió a gritarles.

Katarina suspiró pesadamente, cansada de las suposiciones, decidiendo ser clara en el asunto para dejar de ser el hazme reír de sus hermanos.

—Lux me pidió que tomara apuntes de las clases mientras ella entrena— terminó diciendo de forma sencilla— este fin de semana es la semifinal y toda la academia está poniendo mucha presión en ella… así que se saltea las clases. Pero, claro, no quiere atrasarse así que… le dije que yo… que no se preocupara, que yo podía…

Solo tuvo que contemplar por un leve momento el rostro contrariado por aguantar las expresiones de burla de los otros dos para arrepentirse de estarle contando realmente el problema

—De verdad… los detesto…

* * *

Katarina miraba la enorme pantalla que proporcionaba el estadio. Ya había pasado 40 minutos desde la señal de inicio en la semifinal.

Estaban ahora en esos interminables momentos en donde la cámara solo enfocaba a los chicos caminando.

Recordó porque no asistía a esos eventos.

Se aburria y detestaba ver a los de la academia en otro ambiente que no sea el lugar habitual. Aun así, debía admitir que se volvía más fácil de llevar cuando Lux aparecía en la pantalla.

"Tu novia"

—Agh…—exclamó recordando a sus hermanos, echando la cabeza hacia adelante mientras sus cabellos la cubrían del sonrojo que seguramente estaba teniendo.

Se ocultaba de ella misma, estaba muy arriba sentada en las tribunas y nadie podía verla. Se encontraba a solas, estaba a salvo…

—¿Siempre te vas a poner así cuando la maga aparezca en escena?

—… justo cuando creía que estos eventos no podían ser peor…—expresó la asesina levantando la vista, viendo a Kayn— pensé que estabas con Irelia.

—¿Eh?

—Digo, a juzgar por cómo me buscas, comenzare a pensar que estas enamorado de mi o algo así.

—Ya quisieras.

—Eh… no eres mi tipo.

—No, lo tuyo son las chicas que pueden volarte la cabeza de un hechizo ¿No?

—¿Y lo tuyo las que te pueden decapitar con cuchillas? ¿Ves? Entro en la misma categoría que tu querida delegada.

—Ni en un millón de años podrías ponerte al lado de ella.

Se miraron de forma desafiante pero pronto el presentador llamo su atención.

La pantalla mostraba el enfrentamiento en un prado de los dos equipos.

El equipo de Ezreal parecía tener la ventaja ahora. Era claro que de un momento a otro obtendría la victoria. Solo necesitaban presionarlos como iban un poco más.

Uno de los adversarios ya se sentía derrotado, pero de la impotencia lanzo un ataque ciego a Lux, golpeando las costillas bajas de la maga.

—Ni siquiera hizo por cubrirse— comentó Kayn, viendo como a chica se estremecía en el lugar, pero era rápidamente protegida por los demás miembros de su equipo.

—Ya lo sé, cállate.

— ¿Nerviosa por tu novia?

—Pff… claro que no…

Pero con el tiempo, y viendo que Lux no se terminaba de reincorporar comenzó a temer por el daño ocasionado.

—No lo estés, es peculiarmente lenta y bastante testaruda… pero es inteligente ¿No es así? — opinó con desdén.

Ambos vieron como ahora el objetivo de los rivales parecía ser Lux, aprovechándose así de la desventaja que era no contar con el mago.

Fue un error de confianza. Tanto Ezreal como Jayce se las ingeniaron pronto para darle un tiempo a la chica y que esta canalizara su energía.

Katarina sonrió con honestidad cuando vio el rayo de energía iluminar toda la pantalla, dejando a todos en la expectativa de lo que pasaba.

Unos segundos más y se podía ver a Ezreal muy cerca de la cámara, sonriendo y haciendo un gesto de victoria para los espectadores.

* * *

Lux hablaba entretenida con sus compañeros luego de haber tenido la entrevista de la victoria. Inclusive algunos profesores se habían acercado a felicitarlos.

Ya planeaban donde ir a festejar, pero Lux tenía otra cosa en mente y estaba buscándola entre la multitud sin éxito hasta el momento.

Sintió un dejo de tristeza al sentirse sin la compañía de la asesina, pero pronto sintió un frio toque en su abdomen.

— ¿Buscas a alguien?

Katarina pasaba su mano por debajo del uniforme de la maga, sin intenciones más allá de tocar apenas la herida.

—¿Te duele?

—No, no— negó de inmediato la otra, sin poder evitar sonreír al sentirla cerca.

—¿Estás segura? Vi que te dio de lleno.

—¿Me viste?

—¿…Eh?... si…

—No sabia si vendrías, nunca te interesaron estas cosas.

—Me interesas tu— contestó con honestidad, luchando por no retirar sus palabras con alguna broma o comentario sarcástico.

Lux se la ingenio para alejarse del agarre y mirarla de frente. No dijo nada, solo le sonreía, haciendo que el ultimo comentario de la asesina se alargara por más tiempo.

—Ven con nosotros— propuso de inmediato la maga— a celebrar, iremos por pizza, ni siquiera debes pagar, el dueño invita, es el novio de una de las profesoras. Sera genial.

—Pizza gratis y un montón de mis queridos compañeros de clases… suena… bien…

—Lo digo en serio, no es como si alguien te odiara, y lo sabes.

—Tampoco es como si alguno me conociera realmente.

—Yo estoy tratando— siguió sin dejarse desanimar— de conocerte… y todo lo que voy descubriendo… me gusta.

No había ni siquiera una duda en Katarina con respecto a "no" ir con sus compañeros a festejar la victoria, no la había… hasta ese momento.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, Lux…

—¿Por qué no?

—Estoy segura que tu querrás disfrutar la victoria con tus amigos y compañeros de equipos.

—Y contigo— le aseguró viendo como la otra estaba a punto de sucumbir— si no vienes entonces… no iré con ellos y vayamos solas… a comer o tomar algo.

—No, este momento, el pase a la final, estuviste como idi- es decir, estuviste como loca entrenando para esto… se lo mucho que lo querías, y lo lograste.

Katarina miraba algo molesta para arriba, tratando de encontrar una buena excusa, aunque también felicitándose por no llamar a Lux "Idiota" algo de lo que debía trabajar.

—Es verdad, estaba emociona por ganar… porque me dijiste que "quizás" vendrías… y me quería lucir para-

Katarina le llevo una mano a la boca, no lo quería escuchar más.

—Basta— le pidió, sin mirarle, sintiéndose apenada— entiendo eso de la… "honestidad" pero créeme, ya nadie se electrocutará con eso ¿Sí?

—Entonces…— insistió alejando la mano— ¿Vienes?

* * *

Cassiopeia se levantó a mitad de la noche. No podía dormir bien, buscaba veneno para acabar con los molestos mosquitos.

El sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose le llamó la atención, y se dirigió hacia allí.

Encontró a Katarina entrando en silencio, sonreía como si se acordara de algo, pero al ver a su hermana trató de disimular esa sonrisa de inmediato en una expresión seria.

—Oye… cuéntame el chiste también ¿Quiénes? — se burló la medio mujer.

—Cállate.

—¿De dónde vienes tan tarde?

—¿Ahora tomaras el rol de padre?

—Bueno… no quiero que me hagas tía tan pronto.

—¿Qué?

—Que vayas a embarazar a tu novia tan rápido.

—¡¿De qué rayos hablas?!

—Ah es verdad… ustedes dos no deben preocuparse por eso.

—¡No vengo de hacer… nada de lo que sea que estás pensando!

—¿No estuviste con tu novia?

—¡Si! Es decir ¡No! No "estuve" con ella… de ese modo… agh… y ya te lo dije, no es mi novia.

—¿Y por qué sonreías?

—Eso… ¡¿Eso que importa?!

—Oye, yo solo hice una inocente pregunta. No entiendo porque te alteras tanto

—¡¿Inocente?!

—¿Por qué gritan? — preguntó Talon, bajando perezosamente unos escalones por la escalera principal hasta encontrarse con su hermana.

—Katarina acaba de llegar— explicó con simpleza Cassiopeia— tuvo sexo con Lux en un motel de aquí cerca y ahora teme haberla dejado embarazada porque ninguna de las dos se cuidó.

—¿…que?

—¡Dios! ¡Claro que no!

—Oye, esta bien que tengan relaciones ¿Sabes? Pero una vez escuche que, aunque no puedas quedar embarazada, hay otras enfermedades de las que debes cuidarte.

—¡¿Es enserio, Talon?

—Si, muy en serio. Algunas enfermedades son peor que tener una bendición no deseada… y fíjate en que motel caes, tienes dinero, no seas tacaña.

—¡Los dos! ¡Una palabra más sobre esto y convenceré a padre de desheredarlos! ¡Lo juro!

—Oye, Katarina— trató de calmarla con seriedad Cassiopeia— relájate, la familia de tu novia también es adinerada, tengas o no la totalidad de la herencia de esta casa… la bendición tendrá una buena cuna.

* * *

Katarina se distraía de la clase mirando el cabello de Lux. Ya era el último periodo y aún no habían podido coincidir para hablar en todo el día.

Le parecía ridículo extrañar tanto a alguien a quien había visto solo un par de días atrás.

Quería pasar mas tiempo con Lux y ya había planeado la excusa perfecta para hablar, por lo menos un poco el día de hoy.

"También es estúpido buscar una excusa para hablar… ¿Desde cuando me preocupa siquiera ese tipo de cosas?"

Se recriminó un poco la forma de pensar. Pero era cierto. Mas allá de las bromas de sus hermanos, y uno que otro comentario de Lux al respecto, Katarina comenzaba a sentirse insegura.

Y la inseguridad era algo con lo que realmente no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar.

La campana sonó, marcando el fin de la jornada.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y fue cuando la asesina se acercó a la otra chica.

—Oye— fue el torpe saludo— tengo los apuntes que me pediste.

—¡¿De verdad?!— se alegró de inmediato la otra—¡Muchas gracias, Kat!

"Kat" lo repitió en su mente, dificultándole recordar el plan.

—Si… no avanzamos mucho durante la semana pasada, pero seguro te servirá… espero.

—Sí, es justo por lo que me estaba preocupando. Gracias.

—Un placer… ahora… bueno… Ya no tengo por que venir tan seguido a clases ¿No es asi? O también querrás los apuntes en el periodo de la gran final.

—¿De que hablas? Los exámenes comienzan a mediado de esta semana. La final se posterga para que los alumnos no tengan problemas cerrando sus cuatrimestres.

—Cool… entonces no necesitas que tome apuntes.

—No, puedo encargarme de eso, y completare los míos con los que me acabas de dar.

—Bien…

—¿Tú tienes todo?

—¿Mmm?

—Para estudiar, Kat. ¿Tienes todos los apuntes? ¿Alguna duda con alguna materia?

—¿Quieres ser mi tutora ahora? — se burló por la cara de preocupación de la otra, pero al ver que la expresión no cambiaba temió que se tomara la pregunta en serio.

—¿Necesitas que sea tu tutora?

—¡No!

—Podemos estudiar juntas.

—¡No necesito… realmente… estudiar!

—¿Ah sí?

—Si.

—¿Qué materia rendimos primero?

—No tenemos el mismo horario ni las mismas materias.

—Compartimos una que tiene el examen esta semana ¿Cuál es?

—¿…Ciencias?

—¿"Ciencias"?

—Ciencias del… ¿sustento de mana?

—¡Kat!

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

Los reproches que estaba por decir Lux pararon en seco, mirándola con curiosidad ahora.

—¿No te gusta?

—¿Mmm?

—¿No te gusta que te diga "Kat"? — preguntó poniéndole mucha atención, pero la cara de la otra chica era indescifrable— si no te gusta, no volveré a llamarte así.

Katarina no sabia que hacer. Debía ser honesta, pero aún era un tema que le avergonzaba bastante. Aunque sea con algo tan simple como esto, creía que le daría un arma a Lux para burlarse de ella constantemente. No quería.

—Esta bien, perdón, Katarina… y tienes razón, no creo que necesites una tutora— terminó concluyendo la maga— bueno… será mejor que regrese a casa, tengo mucho que hacer con los apuntes que me diste, de verdad, gracias.

—¡Si me gusta! — terminó gritando, llamando la atención de los otros compañeros que quedaban en el salón.

Notando esto último, Katarina se acercó un poco a Lux para poder hablar más bajo con ella.

—Que me digas "Kat" … si me gusta.

—Lo sé— comentó con una sonrisa burlona la otra— sonríes y te sonrojas cuando lo hago… solo quería molestarte un poco.

—…Le vas a caer bien a mis hermanos ¿Sabes?

—¿Ah sí?

—Si… creo que comparten uno que otro… "pasatiempo"— comentó con cara de hastió, cruzándose de brazos— como sea, adiós.

—oh, vamos… no te enojes.

—No me enojo…

—Estas molestas.

—Ya me voy, Lux. Adiós— anuncio, pero la otra la tomó del brazo, haciéndola bufar con cansancio.

—Estudiemos juntas.

—Te dije que…

—Si, si, que chica tan grande e inteligente eres. Me enamoras con tu independencia— comentó con sarcasmo la maga— pero yo quizás necesite ayuda con los apuntes que tomaste… y a mí me encantaría ayudarte si no entiendes algo. Quizás ambas no entendamos algo y lo podríamos solucionar… juntas.

—De verdad… no creo que-

—Mañana en mi casa, luego de clases.

—No me estas escuchando y creo que no me gustaría…

—Podemos besarnos un montón en mi habitación.

—…

—Ya sabes… para despejarnos un poco cada tanto del estudio— explicó con una sonrisa, como si no hubiera dicho para nada algo extraño— ¿Qué dices?... ¿Kat?

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

El capitulo que viene es corto y solo de besos, para que sepan ;) Quizas lo suba ya mismo ¿Quién sabe?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… como tampoco su amor :,v

* * *

_Capítulo 8_

* * *

_**En el ojo de la tormenta**_

* * *

—No sé si deberíamos hacer esto con los uniformes del instituto, Kat.

—Es más excitante así ¿No lo crees?

—¿Qué si alguien nos ve? ¿Qué pensarán?

—Que soy alguien con suerte.

—…Kat.

—¡Oh, vamos!

—No lo sé…

—Te prometo ir despacio.

—…

—Por favor…

Lux miró hacia arriba. No quería que Katarina se enterara de lo mucho que le costaba no seguirle el juego de lo que sea que se proponga si se ponía en plan adorable con ella.

Y ese era un lado que nunca pensó la maga que admitiría de la otra chica.

Aun al lado de una motocicleta, con una chaqueta oscura arriba del uniforme y extendiéndole un casco, aun así, con esa apariencia de alguien juguetón y malvado, Katarina se las ingeniaba para ser adorable en determinados momentos.

—Está bien.

—¡Si! — exclamó por lo bajo esperando que Lux recibiera el casco.

—No se porqué es tan importante para ti de todas formas. Ambas podíamos tomar el metro y sería más seguro.

—Quiero llevarte conmigo— admitió con honestidad la otra, mientras se acomodaba arriba de la motocicleta y le extendía una mano a la otra chica— quería… remediar lo de la última vez… quizás… podemos dar un paseo antes de ir a tu casa.

—Preferiría que vayamos directamente ¿De acuerdo?

—Todo lo que tú digas. Lux se le quedó viendo, le parecía increíble que alguien pudiera decir eso, pero portando una mirada totalmente llena de seguridad y confianza.

Terminó por tomar su mano y así también su ayuda para subir al vehículo.

Se abrazó a la espalda de la asesina y cerrando los ojos esperó que ésta comenzara a avanzar.

* * *

Katarina se esmeró en conducir con cuidado y de manera lenta, pero no lo suficiente como para que ella se sintiera aburrida del paseo.

Al final tomó un camino más largo a casa de la maga. Temió que la tratara de mentirosa luego, pero tomó como buena señal el agarre que rodeaba su cintura, en un inicio tenso y apretado, pero luego más relajado.

Disfrutaba sentirla en su espalda y deseaba que la otra chica también lo estuviera haciendo.

No fue hasta que llegaron a destino que se dedicó a inspeccionarla para saber cómo la había pasado en esos pocos minutos de viaje.

La ayudó a bajar primero, y una vez frente a frente, luego de quitar su casco, tomó el de Lux entre sus manos y se lo quitó también.

La miró con curiosidad y le dio gusto las diferencias de la última vez. La maga no lloraba ni parecía asustada, aunque sí algo distraída mientras la miraba y se le notaba un leve sonrojo.

—¿Estas bien? — preguntó con cuidado, Lux asintió un par de veces— ¿Te gustó el paseo?

—Oh… estuvo… agradable.

—¿Agradable? — repitió con una sonrisa sincera.

—Si…

Katarina se entregó de lleno al impulso que sintió, apoyando una mano en la mejilla de Lux para pronto besarla.

La impresión del suave y cálido contacto no solo se hizo sentir en sus labios, también llenó su vientre de una sensación extraña pero agradable, inquieta.

El hecho de que Lux correspondiera de forma lenta sólo la animó a empujar más en su boca, buscando la humedad en la otra.

Su respiración salió de forma pesada, acompañada de un leve sonido distraído, que la avergonzó por unos segundos, haciendo que se separara de la maga.

Viendo ahora, los ojos azules que la observaban de forma relajada y distendida, fue que Katarina supo lo perdida que estaba en Lux.

El atontamiento la tomó de sorpresa de una forma que inclusive estaba lista para pedir perdón.

Ambas sintieron el sonido de la puerta de entrada abrirse, y el momento terminó allí.

—Será mejor que entremos— le recomendó la dueña de casa— ¡Oh! Puedes dejar tu motocicleta en el garaje… te acompañaré.

—Claro… — concordó la otra y vio como la maga se adelantaba para mostrar un camino a uno de los costados de la entrada— gracias.

* * *

Todo lo "agradable" que podía ser esa noche, terminó apenas poner un pie dentro de la casa Crownguard.

Solo compartió un par de palabras con la madre de Lux, pero le bastaron para entender lo que la mujer pensaba de ella, y no, lejos estaba de siquiera querer una amistad para con su hija.

—No le hagas mucho caso— recomendó la maga una vez que ambas habían llegado a su habitación y se encontraban sola de nuevo.

—No suelo hacerles mucho caso a los adultos, no te preocupes— comentó con desdén mientras miraba de forma distraída la enorme habitación.

El lugar era todo lo que podía esperar de Lux. Ordenado, de color azules y un poco alegre, pero sin quitarle seriedad. Todo parecía limpio y en su lugar.

—Supongo que se llevo de la chaqueta negra y la moto de la entrada.

—Ah, si… nada que una madre quiera ver de la novi…— se interrumpió a ella misma de forma apremiante, miró de reojo a Lux y para su desgracia parecía que la maga le ponía toda su atención— es decir… no le debió agradar que una compañera de clase te trajera en motocicleta y ahora se quedara a estudiar aun teniendo un aspecto tan… "rebelde" ¿Eh?

—Le dije que vendrías. No esta sorprendida si es a lo que te refieres.

—¿Le dijiste? Como… ¿Pedir permiso para traer alguien a casa?

—No… mas bien como tener la consideración con mis padres de decirles que traigo a alguien.

—¿Y cómo es eso? — preguntó tratando de parecer desinteresada— ¿Qué les dijiste?

—Lo usual, ya sabes. Que iba a traer una chica muy atractiva a casa, me encerraría en mi habitación para besarnos y tocarnos y quizás estudiar un poco para los exámenes que se avecinan… aunque no estoy segura que sea necesariamente en ese orden. Quizás comamos algo mientras estemos aquí y que no me molestaran si la puerta de mi habitación estaba cerrada… con llave.

—¡No les dijiste eso!

—¡Por supuesto que no les dije eso, Kat!— Terminó exclamando sin poder evitar sonreír por la cara sonrojada de la otra, de solo pensar en esa posibilidad— si te sirve de consuelo, a ellos nunca les agrada nadie que traigo a casa… no es personal contigo.

—Te dije que esta bien, que no me importaba.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí ¿Por qué insistes?

Lux vio como la asesina volvía a tomar la postura desinteresada de hace unos momentos, tocando unos libros de un librero que ella tenía a un costado.

—Por nada… quizás es cosa mía.

—¿Mmm?

—Creo… creo que yo quería que te conocieran.

—¿Y eso como por qué? — preguntó con gracia la otra. Nunca tuvo ninguna esperanza de caerle bien a los padres de Lux, inclusive había conocido a su padre en una reunión el año pasado, con tanta mala suerte que vio como la directora la reprendía por una pelea en hora de clases. El hombre le dio la misma expresión que la madre hace unos momentos.

—Bueno… tu no eres como nadie que haya traído aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tu eres alguien especial ¿No es así?... Eres especial para mí. Creo… creo que me hubiera gustado tener su aprobación… sobre ti— dijo lo último riendo un poco de ella misma también— perdón, estoy divagando. Es una estupidez.

Katarina no terminaba de entender lo que se le decía cuando la chica ya estaba de pie cerca de la puerta.

—Traeré algo para comer, ponte cómoda.

Sin embargo, pese a la recomendación, la asesina se quedo quieta en el mismo lugar sin saber que hacer por varios segundos.

Retomó su labor de investigar la habitación, tirando sus cosas a un costado de la cama, sentándose en ella luego.

Se sentía realmente curiosa de todo ese lugar, como nunca lo hubiera imaginado, era como si Lux la dejara ver bastante de ella, y le gustaba.

Comparaba su habitación con la de la maga, eran tan diferentes.

En su mente la idea de invitar a Lux a su casa comenzó a tomar mas fuerza. Estaba segura que a su padre ni siquiera le molestaría reparar en ella, pero quizás sus hermanos sean el verdadero problema.

Comenzó a temer por un complot entre sus hermanos menores con Lux en contra de ella para llenarla de comentarios con doble sentidos y vergonzosos a tal punto de querer morir.

Sacudió su cabeza con un poco de estrés de solo pensarlo y volvió a divagar por la habitación.

Su mirada se poso en unos cuadros con fotografías en uno de los estantes.

Tomó uno que parecía de Lux de pequeña. A medida que la miraba se convencía mas de que se trataba de ella. Parecía un día de feria, sostenía un conejo enorme que casi llegaba a ser del mismo tamaño que la niña.

No lo pensó mucho y sacó su móvil de uno de sus bolsillos, tomando una captura de esa foto y poniéndola en su lugar de inmediato.

* * *

—"…necesario para lanzar la mayoría de sus habilidades. El maná se regenera a lo largo del tiempo y esta velocidad puede incrementarse con maestrías y objetos."

Lux terminó de leer, largando un profundo suspiró, anotó lo ultimo que le pareció importante en su cuaderno y se dedico a ver a Katarina por unos segundos.

A diferencia de cualquier cosa que uno podría decir sobre la asesina, era sorprendentemente una buena compañera de estudio.

Hacia bromas en determinados momentos, o algún comentario relajado, pero respetaba los tramos de estudio y hacia acotaciones sobre las clases o sobre algún dato que le había parecido importante, mostrando inclusive sus propias anotaciones.

Ahora, por ejemplo, parecía haber estado escribiendo algo mientras Lux leí, y echando un leve vistazo, la maga comprobaba con satisfacción que se trataba casi de lo mismo que ella había marcado.

—¿Estudias siempre así o te estas esforzando ahora? — preguntó con verdadera curiosidad— Tu nota no son malas, lejos de eso… si tan solo asistieras de forma más responsable a clases…

—No suelo estudiar… así— contestó, interrumpiéndola— lo hago cuando debo recuperar todo junto en las últimas instancias.

—Lo temía…

—Oye… me da buenos resultados ¿No es así?

—Bastante arriesgado, como siempre… pero supongo que tienes razón.

Katarina sonrió complacida por su pequeña victoria y volvió a mirar su cuaderno.

—Lee tu ahora—comentó Lux, sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Perdón?

—Llevo un buen rato leyendo del libro… estoy cansada, te toca leer a ti.

—… no quiero leer.

—No se trata sobre querer. Aun nos faltan un par de capítulos, me hiciste leer como cinco… ya no quiero leer, aunque sea relévame por este que sigue.

—Bueno… no hace falta que lea realmente ¿O sí? Podemos hacer una lectura para cada una… silenciosa… y es lo mismo ¿Verdad?

Pero al mirarla, Katarina supo que no había sido cuidadosa al elegir sus palabras. La maga ya tenia esa expresión, la de querer llegar al fondo cuando algo le parecía curioso.

—¿Por qué no quieres leer?

—No me gusta.

—¿No te gusta?

—Si… no… no me gusta.

—¿Te trabas al leer? ¿No sabes leer de corrido? ¿Se te hace una voz graciosa?

—¡P-Por supuesto que se leer de corrido!… ¡Y no se me hace ninguna especie de voz!

—¿Y cual es el problema? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

—¡No!

—Entonces lee— concluyó con determinación— solo te estoy pidiendo un capítulo… si me dejas descansar luego terminare los otros yo. Me parece justo.

—¡Pues a mí no!

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

—¡No tengo ninguno!

—¡Entonces por el amor de Dios, lee!

Katarina se le quedó viendo, pero al no ocurrírsele nada mas por que protestar, tomó el libro y se lo acercó a la cara para comenzar por donde Lux lo había dejado.

La maga la observó con atención, pero luego de varios segundos nada paso. La asesina sencillamente se dedicaba a mirar con extrañeza las páginas, pero nada salía de su boca.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando vio que la de pelo rosa bufaba con fastidio, estirando su mano para alcanzar sus cosas.

Sacó un estuche de su mochila y se cómodo en el rostro unos anteojos con marco negro.

—"Va-varios objetos y runas pueden aumentar el maná total de un campeón."— comenzó a leer, titubeando en un principio, sin despegar la mirada del libro— Esta estadística escala aditivamente, lo que significa que cada punto adicional adquirido se suma directamente a la fuente de maná."

Hizo una leve pausa para mirar a Lux. Esperaba encontrarla con una expresión graciosa, o ya lista para hacer un comentario sarcástico o burlón por su aspecto, sin embargo, la más chica se encontraba totalmente concentrada en su rostro, sin expresión que pudiera delatar lo que pensaba.

—"La-las runas de Maná y Maná Progresivo aumentan el maná máximo."— trató de seguir, ignorando la atención que se le ponía— "La mayor cantidad de maná obtenible es con…" ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así?

—¿Mirarte cómo?

—¡Así! ¡No es la gran cosa! ¡¿Sabes?!

—¿No es la gran cosa? — repitió Lux aun en ese estado monótono.

—Si, son solo lentes de lectura… puedo ver perfectamente a lo lejos y no tengo problemas en las batallas, pero cuando debo concentrarme en cosas pequeñas como letras... necesito…

—Lentes… correcto. No tenia idea de que usabas.

—Si… no es la gran cosa como te dije. — comentó concentrándose en el libro de vuelta— ¿Por qué mejor no te burlas de ellos ahora así podemos terminar con esto pronto? Pero te advierto que deberás esforzarte, ya he escuchado mucho y no creo que tengas algo original para decir, así que…

—Te ves muy linda con ellos.

—…

Lux sonrió al ver como la otra hundía el libro en su cara, cubriéndose el rostro con él por completo.

Hasta ese momento ambas habían estado enfrentadas, sentadas en la alfombra de la habitación, con una pequeña mesa de te entre ellas que servía para desparramar los apuntes, pero Lux decidido acercarse y ponerse al lado de Katarina, quien había estado usando el borde de la cama como respaldo.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó la asesina sin despegar aun el libro de su rostro, al escuchar como la otra se movía de lugar.

—Me acercó un poco.

—¿Para qué?

—Quiero ver algunas de las ilustraciones del libro también, a veces explican mejor que el texto en sí.

—…claro.

—¿Puedes seguir leyendo?

Katarina trataba de no verle, y volvió a poner atención a donde se había quedado.

—"Los campeones sin maná no tienen ningún beneficio de objetos que den maná o regeneración de maná"— siguió leyendo— "significando que esos objetos no pueden ser usados con total eficiencia por ellos"

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió la mano de Lux en su vientre, pero pronto la maga, con su otra mano señaló un gráfico en el libro.

—Ahí explica la creciente por objeto— explicó, pidiendo la atención de Katarina en donde señalaba su dedo— ¿Crees que deberíamos apuntarlo, Kat?

—No-no lo sé… ¿Crees que se nos pregunte eso en el examen?

—Es posible… así que… ¿Lo apuntamos? — lux hablaba mientras su mano ya no señalaba el libro, sencillamente abrazaba a la otra chica mientras acomodaba su quijada en el hombro— ¿Qué dices?

—Que estas muy cerca.

—¿Quieres que me aleje?

—No dije eso— contestó con honestidad, a la maga le causaba gracia como la mirada de la asesina seguía pegada al libro.

—Sigue leyendo un poco más para mi ¿Sí?

—"Tanto la energía como el maná limitan la cantidad de habilidades que se pueden usar en un período de tiempo."— siguió obedientemente— "Las diferencias entre ambos recursos son bastante significativas" … hay un cuadro comparativo a continuación, creo que sería importante apuntarlo.

Al decirlo, Katarina miró a Lux solo para darse cuenta que todo el tiempo la maga la veía a ella y no al libro como le hacía creer. Lejos de tratar de ocultarlo, la mas chica le sonrió con tranquilidad.

—¿Tú crees? — le preguntó, refiriéndose a lo que acaba de decir.

—Lo del cuadro, si… parece que vale la pena tener en cuenta para apuntarlo.

—Mmm ¿Y crees que deba besarte ahora?

—No lo sé— contestó no queriendo quedarse atrás de la jugada— ¿Crees que valga la pena?

—Si… creo que valdría la pena… ya sabes… apuntarlo…

—Entonces deberías hacerlo.

—¿Eso crees? — preguntó ya tocando con su nariz la de la otra, hablando prácticamente sobre sus labios.

—Mhm— fue la débil afirmación que recibió antes de que el contacto se diera por completo.

A diferencia de los otros besos, esta era la primera vez que parecía un juego en la que ambas reían, Katarina podía sentir la sonrisa sobre ella y la situación le parecía cómica pero placentera.

Lux cortó el beso solo para acariciarle el rostro y acomodar su cabello hacia atrás, tocó parte de las gafas cerca de la oreja de su compañera.

—De verdad creo que te quedan bien.

—Si… puedo notar que te gustan— bromeó haciendo reír a la otra, recibiendo un nuevo beso de ella de inmediato.

—Me gusta mas la chica que los trae puesto ¿Sabes? — agregó entre besos.

Para Lux era un juego divertido entre ambas y, el hecho de que ahora podían estar tranquilas en ello, sin que nadie mas las molestara, solo hacia que el momento sea más agradable y despreocupado.

Se alejó para contemplarla de nuevo, quizás para lanzar entre ellas una nueva seguidilla de frases, pero lo que vio interrumpió esa intención en el momento.

Katarina la miraba con una expresión perdida, totalmente absorta en ella. Lux ya la había visto varias veces, inclusive cuando la tomaba desprevenida observándola, la asesina no cambiaba ni repara el modo en que se mostraba.

Su vulnerabilidad quedaba a la vista y esto hacia que la maga se sintiera extraña. Aun a través de los vidrios de los lentes, podía ver los claros ojos, dilatados, esperando por ella.

—Lux, yo…—comenzó a decir, acercando una mano al rostro de la otra chica, pero no llegó a tocarla cuando la dueña de casa pegó su rostro de nuevo al de ella.

El beso se volvió más húmedo y cálido, y lo que antes eran exclamaciones graciosas y relajadas ahora se volvían ahogados gemidos que no hacían mas que generar en ellas más expectativas por la otra.

Katarina rompió el abrazo que la tenia atrapada, solo para posicionarse en frente, atrapando a Lux entre ella y la cama, importándole poco si su peso molestaba en las piernas de la maga donde se había sentado.

Lejos de sentirse incomoda, Lux comenzó a tocar con la yema de sus dedos la piel que quedaba descubierta por arriba de las medias de Katarina, titubeando de meterse debajo de su pollera.

—¿Puedo…? — le preguntó apenas despegándose de sus labios.

—Si, puedes… puedes…— contestó asintiendo la asesina, sintiendo la urgencia de seguir con el beso, no dejando que mas tiempo pasara sin volver a explorar la boca de la más chica.

Aun teniendo el permiso, la maga opto por tomar los glúteos de la otra por arriba de su pollera.

Nunca había sentido la necesidad de tocar tanto a alguien como en ese momento, le excitaba solo apretar su mano allí, y pudo notar, por como Katarina bajaba la intensidad en el beso, haciéndolo mas lento y profundo, que ella también estaba poniendo ahora más atención a los roces.

—¿Lux?

—¿Mmm?

—Eres mi novia ¿Verdad? Quiero que seas mi novia— confesó la mas grande, apoyando toda su palma por debajo de la camisa, en el vientre de la maga— quiero que seas mía… ¿Lo eres?

—Si…— contestó apenas, sintiendo como los dedos de la asesina chocaban con la copa de su sostén, y se quedaban apretándolos, indecisa de meterse también por abajo de estos—yo soy… tu eres la única-

Esta vez fue Katarina quien interrumpió a la otra con un nuevo beso. Lux pudo sentir la sonrisa sobre sus labios antes de la fría lengua que le pedía permiso para su intromisión.

—¿Kat?

—Dime— indagó la aludida mientras besaba la mejilla seguido del mentón, para luego dejar cortos besos donde comenzaba la clavícula de la maga.

—¿Qué… que tan lejos podemos llegar?

—A donde tú quieras… princesa.

El apodo le dibujó una sonrisa inmediatamente. Abrazó el cuello de su novia para llamar su atención y obligarla a mirar.

—Quiero llegar hasta el final… contigo.

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

Dije que iba a ser un capitulo de besos… y tuvieron un capítulo de besos :v

El asunto este de "eres mia, soy tuya" agh… es tan diferente a lo que suelo escribir, como ya les dije, me gusta mas enfocarme en relaciones de personas más… fuera de la secundaria XD porque este tipo de cosas "highschool romance" no es lo que más me gusta… pero me parece mayormente lo correcto para la situación.

No que los adultos mayores responsables no sean posesivos, porque hello, lo son, pero equis.

Riot me planteo una Katarina interesante desde que saco el emoticon de "b-baka" y trato de hacerla según lo que percibí. Lo mismo con Lux y sus interacciones con Ezreal.

Creo que son las adecuadas para que veamos a estos campeones en una fase más juvenil.

Dudo de hacer este fic de categoría +18. Se que muchos les gusta los fics con escenas sexuales, pero no creo que este sea el caso, es mas, le deben quedar un par de capítulos mas si es que no lo terminó en el siguiente.

Este era un proyecto que surgió del Hype que me dio con las skins de Lux y Katarina, y como dije me lo tomaba como algo tranqui. Quiero volver a mis otros proyectos prontos, y esos sí que son más demandantes que este.

De todas formas, ojalá que lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo.

No tardare mucho con la siguiente actualización.


End file.
